Coming Home
by marie-moxley-ambrose
Summary: Opie Winston's baby sister arrives home after being at college for two years. It's completely out of the blue. Everyone can see the young woman is trying to hide something, but can Opie, or even her life long crush, Jax Teller, get her to open up about what exactly happened and how she found herself into her current situation. Rated T... M for the occasional chapter. JAX/OC
1. Chapter 01

**If you haven't noticed, I deleted Dallas because I got a very strong urge to write something else. This one feels more right, so I'm posting this one instead. More A/N down the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SONS OF ANARCHY. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND ANYTHING I COME UP WITH. This story is rated T but the odd occasional chapter will be rated M for either violence and/or adult themes. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter when it comes to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: <strong>**_August 2001_**

I hesitantly knocked on the front door of my older brother, Harry 'Opie' Winston's home and nervously waited for someone to open the door. A part of me hoped it wouldn't be my brother, that his wife was the only one home. I held back the tears the best I could, not wanting to crack as soon as the door opened. I was about to knock again when the door swung open revealing Donna, my sister-in-law, holding a baby monitor.

"Dallas, what...?" She seemed to be at a lost for words as she looked at me standing on her front porch.

"Hi," My voice sounded strained as a large lump forged in my throat. I didn't think coming home to Charming, to my dad, brother and his small family would be as nerve-wracking as I was feeling right now. I wasn't on the best terms with everyone when I'd left to go to college. Opie and I talked occasionally, him being the only one who could see where I was coming from when I decided to go.

Tears started to well up and Donna's eyes softened as her shocked expression turned into one of concern. She ushered me inside and closed the door behind us. She led me to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me to sit on before walking over to the cabinet. I took a seat as she pulled out a glass and filled it with water before placing it in front of me.

"What's going on, Sweetheart?" She finally asked as she sat across from me. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I know if it was you'd still be at that college and not here with tears in your eyes."

"I just wanted to come home." I told her. I could tell she didn't buy into what I'd just said as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't believe you but whatever it is, when you're ready, you know I'm here to listen."

"Thanks Donna." I gave her a sad small smile.

It was one of the things I loved about her. Unlike my brother, who always pushed me to talk in the overprotective big brother way, she didn't push me. She gave me the time and space I needed. The only time she pushed was when I actually need it.

"It's no problem." She said returning the smile. "Have you got some place to stay?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I doubt dad will let me stay. We haven't talked since I left. And Gemma's just as mad as he is."

"Is it going to be a permanent thing, you back in town?"

I nodded this time. "I'm not going back to L.A. Charming is home, always will be."

"You can stay here with me, Opie and Ellie for as long as you need to." She said giving me a kind smile. "I'm sure Opie would love to have his sister back and Ellie would like to get to know her Auntie Belle."

I laughed hearing my nickname. My full name was Annabelle Dallas Winston. I wasn't very fond of being called Annabelle from a young age. My dad, Piermont 'Piney' Winston, started calling me Dallas when I boldly told him I didn't want to be called Annabelle anymore.

From then I was called Dallas by almost everyone.

The nickname Belle came from Opie's best friend and my life long crush, Jackson 'Jax' Teller when I was five, he and Opie were seven. I didn't like that name either but it eventually grew on me. Jax was the only one that would get away with calling me Belle. Donna only called me Belle when she was playfully teasing me about something, mainly my crush on Jax.

I looked at Donna as she stood up and walked over to the refrigerator and cupboards, pulling some stuff out to make something to eat. "Do you want a sandwich or something else to eat?"

I shook my head cringing slightly as the smell of peanut butter hit my nostrils, making me feel nauseous. I loved the stuff but lately it was making me sick. Last time I smelled it, I ended up hugging the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach.

Donna was looking at me with concerned eyes again. "Are you okay?"

"I've been feeling a little sick today, most likely nerves." I tried to reassure her but once again she looked at me like she didn't believe me. "Is it okay if I go lay down for a little while?"

"Of course, you know where the guest bedroom is."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"I will." I nodded and made my way to the guest bedroom, slinging my bag back onto my shoulder.

Once I was in the guest bedroom, I closed the door, dropping my duffle bag on the floor. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and placed it on the bedside table. I pulled back the bed covers, before slipping between the sheets. I didn't have much time to think about my current situation when I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling like I had been asleep for hours. I was happy the nightmares didn't seem to plague my dreams like they had the last six weeks. I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table to check the time. I saw that I'd only been asleep for two hours.<p>

I rolled out of bed and slipped my phone into my pocket as I walked out of the bedroom. As I neared the kitchen I could hear three voices talking about dinner plans.

Donna's voice was easy to pick out since she was the only female there. The two mens voices I knew very well. They belonged to my brother and his best friend.

I was about to walk around the corner when I heard my brother ask Donna a question. "Whose car is that out there?"

I stayed behind the corner wanting to hear Donna's reply.

"Our visitors." she replied, being vague.

"Where is our visitor?" Opie's voice rang through the room again.

"In our guest room, having a nap."

"Who is it?"

"Your sister."

"Belle's here?" This time it was Jax who spoke up. I felt butterflies make their way into my stomach at the sound of him calling me by my nickname only he called me. He had a voice that could make me melt in an instant.

I peered around the corner to see Donna nod, answering Jax's question.

"When did she get here?" Opie spoke up again.

"Around two hours ago." Donna told him.

"Is she okay?" my brother asked, his voice filled with concern. I moved and stood in the doorway, which got Donna's attention but not Opie's and Jax's.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." She said nodding her head slightly towards where I was standing, now leaning against the door frame.

Both men turned to look at me. Opie was the first one on his feet, taking large strides towards me before pulling me into a hug.

You wouldn't think Opie and I were siblings. We looked nothing like each other. He took more after dad and I took after mom in the looks department. Opie stood at 6 ft 4 at the least. I was a little more than a foot shorter standing at 5 ft 3 and a half. His eyes are hazel while my eyes are blue. He's a brunette and I'm a natural golden blonde. We may not look like each other but our personalities are a little similar and we're close. Mom use to call us two peas in a pod.

Opie eventually let me go but stayed standing in front of me, concern flooding his features. "Are you okay? Did something happen at UCLA? Why are you here?"

I hadn't been home in two years and showing up out of the blue, I knew he would think something was wrong.

And something was wrong, I just didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Nothing happened, I just missed home." I lied. The look on all three faces told me they didn't believe me but weren't going to push the subject.

"Are you home for good?" he asked. I nodded.

"Does anyone else know your home?" Jax asked standing up and stood next to Opie. I shook my head no. He nodded slightly before turning his attention back to Opie. "I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse and let you guys catch up."

"Okay man." They did their hand shake thing before Jax turned back to me pulling me into a surprising hug.

"It's good to see you home, Darling." He said as we let each other go. I watched him walk out the door before joinging Opie at the table.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Donna asked, looking at me concerned again. I was beginning to feel smothered by their concern.

"A glass of water would be great." I said giving her a small smile. I turned my attention back to Opie. "So how's the club?"

Opie was with a motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy. Our dad had been one of the first nine. He co-founded the Sons of Anarchy when they got home from the Vietnam war with his best friend, my godfather and Jax's dad, John Teller.

The club ran through Opie and Jax's veins. I use to hear them talking about the day they'd be able to become Sons. It was Jax's legacy to join and one day maybe even be the president, the king of SAMCRO. He already had the nickname Prince of SAMCRO. It would have been Opie's too if our dad was able to take over presidency of the club when Uncle John died, but he got too sick. Even now he couldn't do much. The old man carried an oxygen tank every where he went now.

By the time Opie and Jax were old enough to prospect, there was more than just the SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, charter. The Sons had expanded across different states.

"They're good." he smiled.

He went on for the next hour updating me on what the latest with the club was without telling me stuff he wasn't supposed to. I knew they did illegal things like gun smuggling, Jax had been arrested and served a little time for it two years ago. I wasn't an Old Lady but I knew the rules.

There were somethings I wasn't meant to know and there was definitely no asking questions.

A baby's cry interrupted our conversation. Donna, who had disappeared after handing me my glass of water, came into the room handing the crying baby to Opie while she made my niece her bottle. I smiled watching the way Opie was with his daughter. I knew he'd make a great father, I'd even told him that when he rang up panicked after Donna told him she was pregnant. Watching him with her, he was a natural.

"Miss Ellie this is your Auntie, Princess Belle, as Uncle Jax calls her." Opie joked as he held the eleven month old girl up so she was standing on her feet on his legs. "Princess Belle this is your niece Miss Ellie."

"Don't start that shit." I said throwing him a playful glare.

"That's right, I forgot Uncle Jax is the only one who gets to call Auntie Dallas, Princess Belle." he cooed at Ellie. I rolled my eyes at him and Ellie let out a playful squeal making me laugh.

"You're daddy's a silly meanie, isn't he?" I asked earning another squeal from the excited baby as she started bouncing on her Opie's knees. Opie playfully glared at me this time.

"Does Ellie want Auntie Dallas to feed her?" Donna asked coming over to us with Ellie's bottle.

Ellie mumbled her reply as she looked at me with her big hazel eyes she'd inherited from her dad. I smiled and stood up taking her from Opie and sat back down. I took the bottle from Donna when she handed it to me and gave it to Ellie, who held the bottle herself as she drank from it.

I looked down at the young child resting against my arm as she drank from her bottle. My first genuine smile in six weeks formed on my face. She looked more like her father than she did Donna. This kid was definitely a Winston, especially with how quick she finished her meal.

I started to think that in just over seven short months it will be my own baby that I'll be holding gently in my arms, looking down at him or her as she or he looked back up at me.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wasn't going to post this until I had a few chapters written but I was excited and want to get your thoughts on it. If you want to suggest anything or ask a question, send me a PM or leave it in a review. I will take all suggestions into consideration and if I can fit them into what I have planned I will try to include them.<strong>

**Please don't hesitate to review. Also looking for a Beta for this story.**


	2. Chapter 02

**So I changed the title of the story to Coming Home. I am amazed by all the favorites and follows. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

"Dall, are you okay?" I heard Donna's concerned voice come through the bathroom door as I clung to the toilet after emptying the contents of my stomach. I'd been sitting at the dinning room table with a glass of orange juice when the nausea hit me like a tone of of brinks. Donna had been making breakfast when I got up and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I called back as I stood back up on shaky legs. I grasped the basin counter as the dizzy spell subsided.

"Okay." she said before I heard her walk away.

My morning sickness was a bitch. Whoever called it morning sickness was a damned fool. Mine was all over the place. I could be completely fine one day and then the next be sick all day, then I could be sick in just the morning or just the afternoon.

Right now envied Donna. She only had four days of morning sickness through her whole Pregnancy with Ellie, as she continually pointed out when she talked about being pregnant with little Ellie. I've had morning sickness since I found out I was pregnant two and a half weeks ago, except for the last four days. This was the first day since I'd been here that I had morning sickness.

I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom.

I went to the guest bedroom, where I will be staying until I can get a job and get my own place, and changed out of my pajamas's and into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. I pulled on my leather jacket, grabbing my handbag and car keys before walking out of the bedroom.

I walked back into the kitchen, hearing Opie and Donna talking. They stopped when I walked in and looked at me. Donna looked at me with concern and worry while Opie's eyes held concern and suspicion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Donna finally asked breaking the silence as I put down my handbag and keys and picked up my glass of orange juice off the table.

"It was just a headache." I lied finishing the drink and put the glass in the sink. "But I'm fine now." That part was the truth. I hated lying to them but I wasn't ready to tell them about the pregnancy and how it happened.

"Are you going out?" Opie asked.

I nodded. "As much as I want to, I can't hide out here all day everyday."

"Are you going to see dad?"

"Does he know I'm back?"

He nodded this time. "I told him the day after you got here."

"I'll think about going to see him." I sighed. Opie nodded again. He knew it would be the best he could get out of me. "It's not like he's going to want to see me."

"It's been two years, Dall. Things can change."

"I'll be back later." I said picking up my handbag and keys again ignoring what he just said. I walked to the front door and left the house before they could say anything more.

* * *

><p>I pulled my car into the parking lot of the hospital and parked in the first spot I could find. I got out and locked my car before walking inside. I went straight up to the floor I was meant to go on for my appointment. I walked up to the reception area of the OBGYN seeing a nurse sititng behind the reception desk. I cleared my throat getting her attention.

She looked up at me and gave me friendly smile. She didn't look older than forty-five. "How can I help you, Sweetheart?"

"I have an appointment with Doctor Andrews." I told her, smiling nervously.

"What's your name?" She said turning to the computer.

"Annabelle Winston." I cringed inside using my actual name. I really didn't like it.

"Okay." she smiled standing up and grabbed a clipboard with forms and a pen attached to it. She handed them to me giving me another friendly smile. "Is this your first time?"

"Am I that obvious?" I asked, a small nervous laugh escaping my lips.

"The first child is always the scariest, but once you hold that precious bundle in your arms you wonder why you were so scared." she said, a reassuring look on her face.

"But the worry always stays right?" I asked as I starting filling the form out at leaning on the reception desk. I couldn't sit down. I didn't want to sit down.

"That never goes away." she nodded in agreement. "Is the father going to be joining you for the appointment?"

My body tensed up at her question. I tried to think of an excuse to why the father wasn't here with me. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell anyone the truth, not right now.

"No, not today," It was all I could come up with. I was happy when she didn't question me about it. All the nurses I'd come across in L.A wanted to know your whole life story like they had nothing else to talk about. "Do I hold onto this and give it to the doctor or do I just give it to you?" I ask her as I finish filling the forms out.

"Just give it to me, its only a referral form."

I gave her a small smile, handing her back the clipboard once I signed my name at the bottom. She looked over the forms and looked up at me with another smile.

"You should take a seat, the doctor should be out soon."

"Okay." I nodded and took a seat close to the reception desk.

As the minutes got closer to my appointment, my nerves started getting the better of me. I was this nervous when I found out I was pregnant and then when I had it confirmed. My leg wouldn't stop bouncing. My hand clutched my knee in an attempt to keep it still.

"Annabelle Winston." I finally heard my name called. I looked up seeing the doctor. I stood up and followed her to her examination room.

Dr. Gloria Andrews had been my doctor since I was a kid. She was a gynecologist and a pediatrician. Since I already knew her I trusted her enough to be my doctor through the pregnancy and my baby's doctor when he or she was born.

"How can I help you today, Dallas?"

"I found out I was pregnant two and a half weeks ago, I just moved home and I am in desparate need of a doctor."

"Congratulations, where's the father?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Most likely looking for his next victim."

She let out a small chuckle obviously thinking I was joking. "Have you had a scan yet?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I had blood tests done to confirm it and when the results came in, I put my two weeks notice in at work, dropped out of college and came back home."

"Well I can be your doctor and I'd like to do a scan now. Do you know how roughly far along you are?" She stood up from her seat and walked over to the bed on the other side of the room. I stood up following her.

"About eight or nine weeks."

"Okay, jump up on the bed and lift your top up for me," she gave me a friendly smile as she started up the ultrasound machine. "Today we'll determine how far along you are and if the baby is developing like it should be."

I nodded as I did what she instructed me to do. I was starting to feel nervous again. I flinched when she squirted the extremely cold gel onto my stomach and started spreading it out with the ultrasound probe.

"By your scan you seem to be nine weeks along and baby is developing like he or she should be. You don't have a bump yet but your clothes might feel like they're starting to get a little tighter around the waist and breast. I would like you to come back in three weeks for a twelve week scan." Gloria explained as she finished the ultrasound fifteen to twenty minutes after she started. I'd lost track of time slightly when I got engrossed with watching the ultrasound machine, seeing my baby for the first time. She grabbed a couple paper towels and handed them to me so I could wipe off the gel. "Would you like me to print out a sonogram for you and then make an appointment?"

"Yeah that would be great." I said taking the paper towels. Once the gel was off my stomach, I stood up and followed her back over to her desk. I watched as she looked at her computer, clicking the mouse a few times then filled out an appointment card. She handed me the card and sonogram. She also wrote me out a script for vitamins I'd need through my pregnancy. I thanked her as I stood up to leave.

"Does your family know your expecting?" She asked as we walked to the door.

"Not yet," I sighed. "Things are a little complicated with them right now."

"Okay, well don't get too stressed over telling them or anything else. Stress is not good for the baby."

"I know, thanks again Doc." I said giving her a small smile.

"I'm just doing my job and looking out for a family friend." she said returning the smile. "I'll give you a call one day and we can catch up over lunch or something."

"That sounds good."

"It was good seeing you again." She said pulling me in for a hug.

"You too." I said as we let each other go. We said our goodbyes and once I had the vitamins I left the hospital, my stomach grumbling as I walked back to my car.

* * *

><p>After getting something to eat I went straight home. I walked into the living room happy to see it was only Donna and Ellie there. Opie must have left to go see Jax or deal with club business.<p>

"Hey," Donna smiled seeing me. I tried to return the smile as I sat down but couldn't bring myself to do it. Donna's concerned eyes were focused on me once more. "Alright, what's wrong? And don't lie to me this time."

I sighed. It was one of those rare times where I knew Donna was going to push me into telling her what was going on. I couldn't tell her everything but she and Opie and my parents should at least know I was expecting. "I don't know if I'd class it as something wrong. I just got back from the hospital."

"What happened?" She asked as her eyes flooded with worry as they scanned my body.

"Nothing!" I said quickly to reassure her nothing bad had happened... recently. "I'm uh... I'm..."

"It's okay, you can tell me." Donna encouraged as I started hesitating. I took a deep breath in and out before speaking.

"I'm... I'm having a... a baby." I finally got out and looked at her expectantly waiting for her reaction.

Donna wasn't just my sister-in-law. From the day I met her we formed a sisterly bond. That was even before she started dating Opie. She was the big sister I always wanted but didn't have. I didn't know who was happier when Opie grew the balls to ask her to be his girlfriend, me or them. I always told Opie if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have met and fallen in love with Donna as soon as he did.

"You're what?" Donna's surprised reaction came after a few short moments of silence.

"I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"According to my scan, nine weeks."

"And the father?" she continued to question.

"I... I don't want to talk about him." I said looking away from her, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head. "You're the first to know, I'll tell Opie when he gets home and call mom when I'm ready."

"What about Piney?" she asked mentioning dad's name.

"I'm sure Opie will tell him."

"Dall, you've got to talk to your dad, maybe it'll make things better between you two."

"And maybe it will make things worse." I sighed and stood back up.

"You know Opie won't tell him, even if you want him too."

"He told dad I was back in town." I said walking to the guest bedroom before she could say anything more.

I dumped my handbag down on the bed and pulled my jacket off. I went to my back pack and pulled out the only pair of sweat pants I owned. I changed out of my jeans and into the sweat pants. Gloria was right, my clothes were starting to feel a little tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter - Dallas goes and sees her daddy. And I may even throw in a little Jax. Remember, reviews = a happy me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 03

**CHAPTER 03**

"Do you think something happened to Dallas while she was at UCLA?" I stopped behind the doorway hearing Opie's question. I looked around the door frame seeing him sitting on the couch with Jax. Donna was at work and I'd just put Ellie down for her afternoon nap.

"I don't know, why?" Jax asked him.

"I feel like she's hiding something."

"I haven't noticed but I haven't seen her much since she's been back."

I peeked around the corner seeing Opie nod like he was agreeing with his best friend. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but sh-"

"Ellie's down from her nap." I said walking into the living room, throwing a small frown at Opie as I interrupted him. I'd told him I would tell everyone else when I was ready after I broke the news to him.

He was shocked by the news but had taken it surprisingly well until I wouldn't tell him about the father. He got curious and started asking questions. I'd walked out the front door telling him it was none of his business when I wouldn't answer him. His curiosity hadn't been diminished but he didn't question me anymore.

"Hey beautiful," Jax smiled standing up and kissed my cheek as he walked pass me into the kitchen. I blushed as my eyes followed him before turning back to Opie. He was looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. He knew of my crush on his blue-eyed blonde best friend but never said anything.

As a kid he didn't like it since I always ended up following the two around after my so-called friends ditched me when Jax never paid them any attention. I didn't have any close friends in high school, only girls who thought they could get close to Jax through me. Jax didn't have a sister they could use so his best friends sister was the next best thing.

I scolded Opie as I sat down next to him punching his shoulder as hard as I could. "I told you I'd tell everyone else when I'm ready." I whispered harshly.

"I'm worried about you."

"Well stop. I'm fine." I told him. I noticed Jax walk back into the room with three bottles of beer and stood up so he could sit back down. He handed a beer towards me as he stopped in front of me. "No thanks," I said giving him a small smile as I sat in the recliner next to the couch.

"Okay," he placed the third bottle on the coffee table and sat back down next to Opie, handing him a bottle.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I said looking between the two.

"It's happy hour somewhere in the world." He said throwing me a smirk.

"I'm sure it is." I rolled my eyes trying to contain my blush. I looked at Opie. "Since you two are having happy hour, do you want me to pick Donna up from work?"

Their truck was in the garage and Donna always tried to avoid riding on the back Opie's motorcycle. Opie borrowed my car to drop Donna at work while I was dealing with my morning sickness.

"I can do it I'm just having this one." he said.

"Can you take Ellie?" I asked him.

"Are you going out?"

"I'm gonna see dad." I told him. Both men looked at me surprised. "Don't look at me like that. You've been telling me to go see him since I got here."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Jax asked. "I'm gonna be heading back there once I'm finished this." He indicated to his already half empty beer bottle, lifting it back to his perfectly shaped lips.

"I'm gonna walk. It's not too far and will give me more time to think about what I'm gonna say."

"When are you leaving?"

"Right now." I sighed nervously. I knew it had to be done now, the longer I waited the harder it would become.

"Good luck." Opie said as I slipped my handbag over my shoulder and walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the clubhouse, my heart nervously pounding against my chest as I looked at the doors. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering so much I felt like I was going to be sick. I took a deep breath in and out before closing the distance between me and my father, crossing the boundary line into his domain.<p>

I stepped through the door, a few people's eyes landing on me. I saw two members, Filip 'Chibs' Telford and Alexander 'Tig' Trager, looking at me. I gave them a small smile as I looked back at them. They returned the gesture, Tig nodding his head towards the bar. I looked over there to see my dad sitting in his usual spot at the corner of the bar. I looked back at Tig giving him another small smile to say thanks.

Tig and Chibs never had a problem with me leaving for UCLA. Tig encouraged me just as much as my brother did. He has two daughters of his own that he doesn't want to see get pulled into the lifestyle of an outlaw. Chibs encouraged me too in his own way.

I was closest to Chibs and Tig, aside from my brother and Jax. The two older men were family, they were my uncles.

I ignored the pull that wants me to walk back out those door and walked over to the bar. I climbed onto the stool next to dad. I told the prospect cleaning behind the bar that I wanted an orange juice when he asked me if he could get me something to drink. When he went to get it I looked at dad to see him looking back at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice coming out rougher than when we last talked.

"I need to talk to you." I told him honestly.

"Who said I want to talk?"

"I didn't say anything about you having to talk." I said looking him dead in the eye. "All you have to do is listen to the few things I need to say and tell you."

He let out a grunt turning back to the drink in his hand. The prospect placed a glass of orange juice in front of me and scooted to the other end of the bar, letting me and dad have some privacy.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." The grumpy old bastard was the most stubborn man I knew.

"That's too bad, because you _are_ going to hear it." I frowned at him.

He returned the frown with a glare. "What are you even doing back here? Aren't you meant to be living a new life?"

"I told you I'd be back eventually, didn't I?" My frown turned into a glare as I felt my temper rise. "Why would I stay away?"

"You're mother did."

Realization clicked within me after he said those words. "Is that what this has been about the whole time?"

He didn't say anything only confirming what I now knew. He told me a few times he wanted me to get away from the club and not end up like one of the girls that hung around the clubhouse all day or to become someone's old lady, something him and mom had in common, but I always thought he seemed conflicted when he told me that.

And now I got it - he didn't want me to become someone's old lady and get dragged into the life but he also didn't want me to leave, afraid I'd abandon him like mom did.

Him and mom didn't go through an easy divorce. The process got really messy. She took Opie and I away from him, not wanting us to grow up following in his and hers footsteps. The last thing mom wanted for us was Opie to become like dad and for me to end up married and divorced, possibly widowed, with a kid or two to a Son.

Mom eventually gave into letting Opie live with Dad and he would come to mom's on the occasional weekend and sometimes when he was on school vacation. She let me stay with them every second weekend and on vacations.

I started living with dad and Opie a year after Opie went to live with dad. I stayed with mom on some weekends and for a week or two when I didn't have school. Mom had remarried and I didn't like, trust or got along with her new husband. Dad never remarried after mom left him but had plenty of women to help keep his sheets warm on a lonely night. He mainly put all his focus onto us kids and the club.

"Daddy, look at me." He took him a minute to look at me. "I am not mom. I was going to come back once I graduated and start my own little business here," I was trying to reassure him. The look on his face suggested he didn't believe me entirely. I ignored it and continued. "But it seems plans change. There is a reason I came home -"

"Money or club protection?" he said interrupting me.

I gave him a hurt look, feeling a little hurt from what he was trying to get at. "I've never needed to ask for those things. Why would I start now?"

"Everyone does eventually."

"Obviously you've forgotten I'm your daughter." I glared at him as the anger and hurt started to build up again. I stood from the stool, my voice rising with each sentence. "You know how independent I am. I've never needed your money and the only protection I need is the protection a father will always give his daughter."

"Then what was it that made you come home." His voice matched mine as he gave me a hard stare. "If it's not money or protection, what could it possibly be!"

"I'm fucking pregnant!" I shouted, my anger and hurt now bubbling at the surface. There were only a few people in the clubhouse but all their eyes were on me now. I took a couple deep breathes in and out to calm myself down as I reminded myself that stress wasn't good for the baby.

He was looking at me stunned and speechless.

"I came home because I am pregnant, alone and have no damn clue to what I am getting myself into. I knew I'd have Opie and Donna's support and I'm hoping I have yours."

I bit my bottom lip trying to stop the tears from falling. My emotions had once again flipped from one to another in a matter of a few seconds. "I want you in this baby's life, I want you back in my life. I miss you and I love you and I need you to tell me everything is going to be fine, that we'll work through this. I'm sorry I left but I am back for good now." I turned on my heel and left the clubhouse not wanting to stay a moment longer as my tears started to fall.

As I rushed through the doors I walked into someone. I tried to avoid looking at them and continue on my way but found myself being stopped. My blue eyes met Jax's equally blue eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"I need to get away from here," I said frantically wiping the remaining tears away as my emotions, more like hormones, took another turn.

"Okay, let's go." He said pulling me over to his motorcycle and went to hand me his helmet.

"Jax, no I can't." I said stopping him.

He looked at me confused. "I thought you wanted to get away?"

"I do..." I couldn't say no to going somewhere with him but I didn't know if getting onto the back of a motorcycle was safe or not. I was only guessing that it wasn't.

"I do want to get away from here, I just can't get on the back of your motorcycle."

He looked at me even more confused now.

"Why not?" he asked. "You use to jump at the chance to get on the back of one."

"I'm uh... I'm pregnant."

"You are?" he asked just as shocked as Opie and Donna were.

I nodded. "I'm just over nine weeks."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Why isn't the father here with you?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's complicated."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I was about to say no but thought about it for a few seconds. Even though Jax and I weren't best friends or even friends at all, I didn't know exactly what we were but I knew I could always talk to him when I couldn't talk to Opie or Dad. It was just something about Jax. You could talk to him about anything, even if you didn't want to.

I nodded. "Let's get out of here first."

"You can't get on the motorcycle." he pointed out.

"I know. Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"A little."

"Then I'll meet you at Lumpy's." I told him before walking out of the lot. The local family restaurant was only two blocks away from the Teller-Morrow Automotive lot and the SAMCRO Clubhouse.

* * *

><p>"You do realize the effect you have on a woman, right?" I asked when the waitress flirting with Jax finally walked away. The brunette seemed to have forgotten I was there after she took my order.<p>

"I can't help that they find me so attractive, I have good genes." He gave me a smug smile.

"Do you know you have an ego the size of Jupiter?" I asked him, trying to be serious when I wanted to laugh sarcastically.

"Some ladies love it." He still had the smug expression on his face.

"Some ladies find it a real big turn off." I countered.

"So what turns you on then?" he asked smirking.

I don't know what came over me as I leaned forward slightly towards him and gave him a seductive look. I noticed he leaned forward slightly, clasping his hands together on the table in front of him.

"Not you." I said quietly with a slight seductive tone. I didn't know how I pulled that lie off but somehow I must have because he looked down at his hands while he leaned back against the back of the both.

I suddenly started to feel a little hot under the collar. I was really starting to hate pregnancy hormones. Sometimes the rapid changes in emotions seemed unnatural.

"Where's your baby's father?" Jax asked the question I'd been waiting for him to ask since I sat across from him. And just like that, the hot under the collar feeling was gone. Now I was nervous and didn't know what to tell him or if I should at all.

"Honestly," I found myself saying before I could stop myself. "I don't know who the father is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a Beta now! Thanks you _HGRHfan35_ for taking on the job of fixing my mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. The chapter I had written was extremely long and I've had to break it down into two chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _Reviews = Happy writer._**


	4. Chapter 04

**Thank you to leelea, Maryfigliomeni, toridw317, HGRHfan35, Emmettluver2010, NL92, and DiscoPenguin for all your lovely reviews. Sorry if you think this chapter is short. It is the second part to the last chapter. The next chapter should be longer. Anyway you know what to do. Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04<strong>

Jax didn't look at me like I was a dirty tramp who couldn't keep her legs closed, after admitting I didn't know who my baby's father was. He did look at me confused and urged me to go on. I didn't know where to begin so like the saying I'd been told many times by the police after it happened, I started from there.

"I uh... I went out to a nightclub with a couple of friends from my class. We were celebrating passing another tough assignment. We were ecstatic that all of us actually passed." I smiled slightly at that memory of us laughing, having fun and relaxing. I became serious again.

"The last thing I remember was ordering another drink and laughing at something my friend was trying to explain while drinking it." I looked down at the plate suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. I pushed it aside and looked back at Jax.

"Next thing I know, I'm waking up in hospital, a small gash on the side of my head, a concussion, bruises on my arm, Rohypnol in my system and slight tearing and bruising in the downstairs area." I told him, whispering the last part so only he could hear it.

By the expression on his face he knew what I meant. He looked ready to kill someone. I looked away from him feeling embarrassed and disgusted with myself. I felt like I failed everyone, that included Jax, who taught me to be observant when it came to everything.

"Does Opie know?" Jax asked finally saying something.

I shook my head. "Can you please not tell him? I'll... I'll tell him when I can. Right now I don't think I can. I don't want him to do anything stupid that could get him into trouble, especially for me."

"He's your brother Belle," he said using his nickname for me. "He needs to know. This isn't something you can keep from him or your dad forever."

"I know," I sighed, once again feeling a few tears start to fall. "I'm just scared about how they'll react."

"They'll react like any father and brother would." He said reaching across to grab my hand. "Do you know who did it?"

I shook my head again letting him hold my hand, the simple gesture had a calming effect on me. "No, his DNA wasn't in the system. Either I was his first victim..." I cringed using the word victim. I never thought I'd ever be calling myself one. I didn't like being called a victim. I didn't want to be one. "Or he's never been caught."

"The guy is still out on the street?" He asked frowning.

I nodded. "It went cold after four weeks of nothing. Every lead they got was a dead end."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Three weeks ago. It only took a day for me to decide I was keeping it, despite the circumstances. He or she is just as innocent as I am in this situation." I smiled a little. Knowing I was going to be a first time mom was a little scary but I was starting to like the idea of having my own little bundle to look after and love unconditionally. "I handed in my resignation letter at work and UCLA, then I gave my landlord two weeks' notice, when those two weeks were up I sold my furniture to a pawn shop so I had some money and came home."

"What about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"You don't talk to them anymore?"

"Not anymore." I sighed. "They distance themselves from after everything with the cops. My therapist said it was probably because they didn't know how to approach me or were scared of how I'd be after what happened."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk or need anything. I'm sure Ope and Piney will be too when you tell them." he gave my hand a gentle squeeze before pulling it away. I gave him a small smile to say thanks.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the front door pulling the spare key Opie had given me out of my handbag and unlocked the door. Opie, Donna and Ellie weren't home yet. I remembered Donna saying something last night about doing groceries after work today.<p>

After shutting and locking the door behind me, a habit I picked up after my attack, I went to the bedroom I was staying in and fell back onto the bed, dumping my handbag on the ground.

Talking to Jax this afternoon made me feel a little better. I wasn't worried about him telling Opie or anyone else. I knew he wanted to but wouldn't because it wasn't his place to tell anyone unless he had to. Right now I didn't want to think anymore about being attacked. I was glad I could shut off from it.

I sat back up and looked around the room. I knew I couldn't live with my brother and his family forever. I needed to get a job and my own place as soon as possible. I stood up from the bed and walked back out, going into the living room.

I picked up the newspaper off the coffee table and moved into the kitchen. I got myself a glass of water before sitting down. I started going through the jobs section to see what I could find. It didn't matter what the kind of job I got. Right now a job was better than no job at all.

I grabbed the marker off the counter circling a couple of jobs I could apply for. There was a waitress job at the family restaurant I'd just been with Jax, there was a reception job down at the lawyers office, Floyd was looking for someone to help him in his barber shop and the local grocery store was looking for someone to stack shelves and work check out.

I went to go through the jobs again when I heard my car pull into the driveway. I stood up and walked outside, seeing Opie and Donna get out of the car. I helped Opie get in the bags of groceries while Donna got Ellie out of the car and carried her inside.

"How long have you been home?" Opie asked as he took Ellie from Donna when he put the bags down.

"About 20-30 minutes." I told him as I started putting the food away.

"How did it go with dad?"

"It went alright. I left the ball in his court so it's now up to him if he wants to make amends or not." I didn't want to tell them dad had practically accused me of wanting money and/or club protection.

"The main thing is, is that you talked to him." Donna said making Ellie a bottle. I nodded agreeing with her. Once Ellie's bottle was made up, she handed it to Opie and looked at me. "What do you feel like for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing really," I told her. At the moment I didn't have a set craving. There were things I couldn't eat but the cravings were practically non-existent. "I had something to eat at Lumpy's earlier."

"Okay." she said.

"I'm gonna grab a shower and probably lie down for a little while."

"Alright, you know where we are if you need anything."

I nodded and left the room, grabbing a towel on my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Once it was hot enough I got in and had a quick shower.

Once I was clean enough I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I went into the bedroom, dried off and got dressed into a pair of purple sleeping shorts and a blank tank top. After throwing the damp towel into the laundry hamper in the corner of the room, I pulled the covers on the bed back and got into bed. It only took a few minutes before I feel into another deep and dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 05

**A/N: Thank you to tellersbabe24, violetsareblue, HermioneandMarcus, Emmettluver2010, ******NL92** and the three guests for reviewing. A special thank you HGRHfan35 for being my beta and still reviewing.  
><strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated Leather and Lace, I've hit a writers block but I am not giving up on it. There is also a poll on my profile, please go vote if you already haven't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05: Three Weeks Later - September 2001<strong>

Donna and I were laughing at something she had told me as we walked through the front door of her and Opie's house. We'd only got home from my appointment at the hospital. Today I had my 12 week scan. I asked Donna if she wanted to go with me and she jumped at the chance to catch a glimpse of her niece or nephew.  
>Gloria informed me that my baby was growing and nothing seemed to be wrong. I was putting on the right weight and a slight bump was making itself noticed. You could only tell I had one when I wore I tight top, which I tried to avoid.<p>

Once the appointment was over Gloria printed off a sonogram photo for me and made another appointment and told me if I needed anything, as her patient or a friend, that I could call her right away. I knew she'd read my medical file now she was my doctor.

"What's so funny?" Opie asked as we walked into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw dad sitting at the table with him and Jax.

"Nothing, sweetheart." I heard Donna say, my eyes were focused on dad as cleared his throat and stood up from his seat.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Somewhere away from these goons?"

I nodded not saying anything. I could feel my heart starting to pound against my chest. It had been three weeks since I confronted him at the clubhouse. After two weeks I didn't think I'd hear from him, let alone see him.

He followed me into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. I heard him take a deep breath in and out. I didn't want to look at him in fear of being rejected, again.

"I'm sorry for what happened between us." he started with an apology. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. I'd only heard the bitter old man apologize twice in my lifetime and this was the second time.

"I should know you're nothing like your mother. But you look so much like her when she was your age so when you told me you were going to UCLA I couldn't help but think about your mom leaving me." He stopped letting out a sigh before continuing. "You kids are my world and I wanted what was best for you both. I knew there would be no stopping Opie from prospecting and patching into the club, it's in his DNA just as much as its in Jax's. But with you, you know how I felt about you hanging around the clubhouse as you got older. I didn't want you turning into one of those girls, I was afraid you would."

He stopped taking another pause. I looked at him, seeing him looking out the window at nothing. "I wanted you to get out but I also wanted you to stay in Charming. You and Harry are all I have." He said using Opie's actual name. "I know I have the club, they're my brothers out of loyalty. You kids are my blood."

He turned his head to finally look at me. "If it's still okay with you, I want to be back in your life again and I want to be a grandpa to your little one."

By the time he had finished talking, I was crying. I wanted to blame the hormones but I knew I'd still be crying even if I wasn't pregnant. I nodded wiping the tears away. "I'd like that."

He gave me the best smile he could give me and leaned wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. He placed a kiss on the top of my head before standing up and going back to the kitchen.

I quickly wiped away the remaining tears, regaining my composure as I stood up. I made my way back into the kitchen as Donna asked Jax and Dad if they wanted to stay for dinner. Both men nodded their heads saying they would.

I walked past everyone going to the refrigerator, pulling the bottle of orange juice out and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"How did your appointment go?" Opie asked as I poured the orange liquid into the glass.

"It went good, baby is doing fine and has all 10 fingers and toes." I smiled.

"Did you bring home another sonogram photo?"

"I did." I nodded. I was going to be bringing one home every appointment.

"Do you think I can have a look at my next grandchild?" I heard dad ask.

I didn't hesitate to answer as I nodded my head again, looking at him. I walked over to where my bag sat on one of the dining room chairs, where I left it when I led dad into the living room.

I pulled the sonogram out of the mess in my handbag and handed it to dad. I watched him look at it closely, spinning it around slowly. "He's definitely a Winston."

"What makes you think Bug is going to be a boy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly curious about what he was going to say.

"Because I'm grandpa and I know everything." He stated. "I know a Winston man when a see one."

I laughed, "Whatever you say grandpa."

"Did you just call your baby Bug?" Jax asked looking at me strangely.

"It's apparently common for mothers to give the unborn baby or their bump a cute nickname." Donna answered for me. "Ellie was called Peanut until we came up with her name after we found out she was a girl."

"And my little one is Bug," I smiled at my sister-in-law and then at Jax.

"How did you come up with Bug?" Donna asked me.

"I was talking to the baby when I decided to keep the little one. I called him or _her_ Bug and it stuck." I said putting emphasis on the 'her'. I saw Dad roll his eyes and crack a small smile. "Bug was a slip of the tongue but it seemed right."

"Just like Ellie with Peanut. Even after we had Ellie's name, Opie continued to call her Peanut. He still calls her Peanut on the odd occasion." She laughed when Opie threw her a playful glare.

"Don't tell her that or Peanut will be Ellie's permanent nickname."

I laughed. "Peanut's not a bad nickname. At least she doesn't get called a name she doesn't like to be called."

I shuddered slightly. My mum always persisted on calling me Ann or Anna when we talked. She knew I hated it but continued to call me by those names. I have nothing against the names, they are nice names but I never felt like I was an Ann or an Anna, let alone an Annabelle.

"Ann and Anna are a shortened version of your name, not necessarily a nickname." Opie said knowing what I was talking about.

"You don't need to get all technical on me," I said, playfully frowning at him. "You never know, one day Ellie might not like being called Elizabeth or Ellie, she might want to be called Beth instead, or maybe even Elle."

"Or she might want to be called by her middle name." Dad added having his say.

"Since you brought up being called a name you don't like to be called, have you told mom you're pregnant?" Opie asked switching the subject.

"Not yet." I said frowning at him. "I will when I am ready."

I was nowhere near ready to tell mom I was pregnant. I wasn't ready to deal with another argument we would get into. We always did when we talked.

Since I moved in with Dad things had been rough between us. It started with her sleaze of a husband. She never understood why we never got along. She didn't see the creepy side of him. I'd caught him cheating twice on my mom, once was before they got married, she'd forgiven him as soon as I told her and she confronted him. He told her he'd never do it again and she was stupid enough to believe him. The second time was after their honeymoon.

I'd arrived home early from school seeing the hooker walk out the door not caring that she'd been seen. I confronted him and he tried to bribe me by coming onto me saying he always knew I had feelings for him. The only feelings I felt were disgust and the need to take a bath in bleach. I told mom what happened and she believed him over me, her one and only daughter.

The day after that, I told mom I talked to dad about moving in with him on a permanent basis. Mom didn't like it but agreed it would be for the best that I lived with him.

Opie nodded and dropped the subject. He'd witnessed our arguments at their worst.

"Well I'm gonna start on dinner, do you want to help me Dallas?" Donna asked as she started pulling things out of the refrigerator and cupboards.

I nodded and begun washing, peeling, rewashing and cutting vegetables while Donna did the meat. The men moved into the living room to watch tv.

* * *

><p>"Do you want a baby shower?" Donna asked me as we cleared the table, we'd been left to do the dishes.<p>

"Aren't you thinking too far ahead, I've only reached the end of the first trimester." I said.

I hadn't thought about a baby shower yet. I thought it was too soon to think about one. I wasn't even near finding out the sex of Bug. The only thing I was thinking about way in advance was what I was actually going to do once he or she was here, where I would live and would I even have a job to support the little guy or girl. Job interviews would go fine until I had to tell them I was pregnant. Who wants to hire a woman that has to take maternity leave within Months after starting her job?

"It's never too soon to plan a baby shower." I should have known that would be her answer. This woman loved having things planned months in advance. She was extremely organized.

"Even if I said no, I'd still be getting one right?" I asked her. I knew having a baby shower wouldn't be a choice. Not with Donna and Gemma around.

"Damn straight, I'm sure Gemma would love to help me plan it."

"Of course she will, she'll make it a big event where people I don't know will be invited if only they bring gifts." I said using all the sarcasm I could muster.

She rolled her eyes at me. "It won't be that bad."

I scoffed and decided it was time for a change of subject. "You know I could have done these on my own or gotten one of the guys to help me?"

Jax and Opie were in the living room trying to keep Ellie distracted from her mom. She'd woken up in a clingy mood. Dad had gone back to the clubhouse wanting to talk to Clay about something.

"I know."

"Then tell Jax to come and help me and you can spend time with your family."

"Dall, it's only dishes."

"So, don't you want a night off from doing them?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Since you put it like that..."

"Good, now go tell blondie to get his ass in here and help me."

Donna laughed walking out of the kitchen. It only took a few moments before Jax walked in and started helping me.

"You know if you wanted to spend more time with me, you only had to ask." he said giving me one of his 'famous' Jackson Teller smirks, as the crow-eaters that hung around the clubhouse all day called it.

"I'll remember that for next time."

After telling him my darkest secret, Jax and I seemed to be growing closer to each other. He always texted me when he could, always made sure I was okay when I was having a bad day, we'd even gone to lunch a few times when Opie had to bail because something came up. I felt like I could call him a friend. He was flirty with me but that was in his nature. He was flirty with every woman that showed him an interest which was 98% of the time. You'd have to be lesbian, blind or happily married to not notice him. The man is stunningly gorgeous.

We did the dishes in quiet until I spoke up once we were finished. "I'm gonna go for a walk to get a cheesecake."

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly had the craving for a cheesecake.

"I'll come with you, it's starting to get dark out there."

I wanted to object but couldn't bring myself to do so. With Jax coming with me I wouldn't have Opie and Donna on my back about going alone. "You do realize I am 21 and can look after myself."

"I do but I feel like cheesecake now," he said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Why can't you just admit it's _you_ who wants to spend more time with_ me_?" I asked smirking at him. He returned the smirk pushing me gently out of the kitchen. I grabbed my handbag on the way out, telling Opie and Donna I'd be home soon. I walked out the door with Jax following behind me.


	6. Chapter 06

**Thanks to the two guests, go4itgirl, NL92, tellersbabe24 for reviewing. I appreciate the reviews very much. Everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed is awesome. Don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy. Poll results so far at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - A week later.<strong>

I raced out of the bathroom towards the kitchen where my cell phone was connected to its charger as it rang. I quickly scooped it up, not bothering to check the caller ID and answered it with a simple but friendly hello.

There was almost silence, the only noise was someone's breathing.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked. Still no answer. I was frustrated and starting to feel a little uneasy. This was the third day in a row I'd gotten a phone call like this. All three calls had been at the same exact time each day and it was the same exact thing. Whoever it was didn't speak, it was just creepy serial killer heavy breathing.

"Whomever this is, if you don't stop calling me I will be going to the cops!" I shouted trying to be threatening. There was a small chuckle before the line went dead.

I put my phone back down and went into the living room. I was home alone. Donna had taken Ellie to go see her sister in Lodi and Opie was at the clubhouse dealing with something he couldn't tell me about. The uneasy feeling only increased.

I picked up my keys, handbag and jacket before leaving the house.

I started the car pulling out of the driveway but I'd only gotten to the corner when my car started to slow down and stall, eventually coming to a stop. I turned the ignition a few times to try and get it started again but had no luck.

I pulled my cell phone out of my handbag and dialled the number for Teller-Morrow Automotive. I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for someone to answer. It took three rings before someone picked up at the other end.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive, how can I help you?" Gemma's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Gem, it's Dallas."

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Not really, do you think one of the guys could come take a look at my car?" I asked her.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, it broke down around the corner from Opie and Donna's house."

"Okay, I'll tell Jax, he's working the tow truck this afternoon."

"Thanks Gem." I said before handing up. Frustrated, I threw my phone back into my handbag and leaned back against my car as I waited for Jax to arrive with the tow truck.

I didn't have to wait long before my favorite blonde pulled the truck in front of my car. I stepped away from the car and took a few steps towards the truck meeting Jax half way when he jumped out of the truck.

"It's about time you got here," she kidded as the man walked over to her.

"I would have been here sooner but I was helping some poor old lady with her car." he said throwing me one of his famous smirks that had all the women, including me, swooning.

"Always such a gentleman." I scoffed playfully earning a chuckle from him.

"Do you know what's wrong with your car?"

"Aside from not going? No."

"Where were you heading?" he asked lifting up the lid of the bonnet to take a look.

"To the clubhouse."

"I'll hook this up and take a closer look when we get to the garage."

"Okay, I'll go wait in the truck."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting too long." He said throwing me another one of his smiles. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the passenger's side of the truck.

Once Jax had my car hooked up he got back behind the wheel of the truck and started the drive back to Teller-Morrow. A comfortable silence had fallen over us until my phone rang. I pulled it out of my handbag and checked the caller ID. I saw it was an unknown number and pressed ignore before dropping the phone back into my handbag.

"You ignoring someone?" Jax asked quickly glancing in my direction.

"You could say that." I mumbled looking out the window.

"What's going on? Someone harassing you?" He questioned.

"It's nothing I can't deal with. I'll get the person blocked, if that doesn't work I'll change my number."

"One of the new prospects is a genius when it comes to technology. I can get him to trace the number and I'll go deal with the person for you."

"I'm just going to handle it my way for now." I said.

"You call me if it doesn't stop, alright."

I nodded feeling my heart flutter a little at his protectiveness.

He pulled the truck into the lot of the clubhouse and Teller-Morrow Automotive. We got out of the truck and walked to the back to look at my car. I silently watched

Jax as he unhooked the car from the truck and went straight to looking for the reason why my car broke down.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Gemma," I told Jax as I saw the older woman walk into the garage's office.

"Okay, I'll come see you when I figure out what's wrong."

I nodded and walked towards the building Gemma went into. She looked up when I walked inside and stood up greeting me with a hug.

"How are you and bubs doing, Baby?" she asked me as she sat back down. I sat at the desk across from her. It was the only other chair in the small office.

"Bug's great and I could be better." I told her honestly.

Aside from the phone calls I was still looking for a job and a place to rent. But I couldn't find a place to rent until I had a job. The money I'd gotten from selling my furniture in LA was quickly going. I'd given Opie and Donna some money for letting me stay with them. In the last two weeks I'd replaced half my clothing, which wasn't much, with maternity wear to accommodate my expanding womb. Bug was starting to show more with every week that went buy.

"Still haven't found a job?" she asked.

I shook my head letting out a sad and frustrated sigh. "No one seems to want to hire someone that will go on maternity leave four or five months after they start work."

"Are you any good at paper work?"

I nodded. "I use to help mom with her taxes and other paper work she needed done."

"Would you mind working with a bunch of grease covered mechanics?"

"A job is a job, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "When do you want to start?"

"You're giving me a job?" I asked shocked.

She nodded again. "I know you don't like asking for money or taking money without doing something for it. This way you'll have a job to support you and baby and we'll be helping you."

"What about Clay?" Clay Morrow, the Club's president, and I didn't get along that well. I could always tell dad didn't trust the man most of the time and I guess it sort of rubbed off on me. I didn't trust him at all.

"He doesn't run the office or hire the people to work here, I do and I want to hire you." She said stubbornly. I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She was right about me not liking asking for money or taking money that's just handed to me. I was always afraid of not being able to pay them back. When I wasn't able to pay back the money I felt bad for taking it or asking for it. If I worked here I'd be earning the money they would give me.

"So when do you want to start?" Gemma asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"As soon as you want me to." I smiled accepting her offer.

"Great!" she smiled at me. "I'll come up with the details tonight when I'm not so busy and we can discuss them tomorrow if that's fine with you."

"It's fine with me." I said as Jax walked into the office.

"I found out what's wrong with your car." He said leaning against the wall, wiping his oily and greasy hands on an old rag.

"Please tell me it's nothing to big." I said looking at him, worried about what it was and how much it would cost to fix.

"Your fuel line has been cut." He said. "I can replace it but it may take a few days because the part will have to be ordered."

I nodded. "It wasn't cut the other day when I brought the car in to be serviced. Was there just a cut in it or was it actually cut?"

"It looks like someone came a long and cut it. Usually it takes a long time for a cut fuel line to empty the tank." He said.

"I didn't have much gas in the tank. It was practically on empty. I was gonna fill up on the way here." I told him. "How much is it going to cost?"

"Don't worry about cost, I'll sort it out." He said.

"Jax, I can pay for it."

"With what?"

"Your lovely mother..." I smiled at Gemma giving her a silent thank you before turning back to her son. "gave me a job helping her here and running a few errands."

"Oh okay, that's great." He smiled.

"Don't get too excited." I laughed, jokingly.

"I am excited." He laughed too. "I'll get to see you more."

I rolled my eyes at his smug impression once again as I looked at Gemma. "Would you be able to take the costs out of my first paycheck."

Gemma nodded. "I can do that."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Do you guys know if Opie is free?"

"He went out somewhere with Piney." Gemma said.

"Is it okay if I hung out here until they got back?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"I'm about to take my lunch break if you want to sit with me." Jax said. I nodded and followed him out of the office and into the clubhouse. We walked into his dorm room. I sat at his desk while he made himself something to eat.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask. I looked at him and nodded. He looked back at me like he didn't believe me.

"I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"You don't seem fine." he said. "Is it the person who's harassing you?"

I shook my head, partly lying. "I'm fine. I'm relieved that I finally have a job but it also feels strange after being turned away from every job I've tried to get."

"It's good though. You'll have money to support you and Bug." I smiled when he used my bumps nickname. It hadn't caught on with just me. Donna called him or her Bug also. Opie did occasionally and now Jax was too. "Before you know it, you'll have your own place and then you'll have the baby and maybe a boyfriend."

I scoffed at the last part. "Who would want to be with me after what happened? Who would want to be with someone that's being labelled a whore because the father of her baby isn't around? Have you heard the latest rumor?"

I cringed at how I sounded when I finished talking. I was getting all emotional over nothing... again.

"The one where they're saying you got knocked up by one of us but don't know which one?" he asked. I bowed my head, slightly ashamed and nodded. People outside the club started hearing about the pregnancy after a couple crow-eaters heard me telling Dad I was pregnant. A week or so after that most of the town knew. That's when the rumors over who the father was and why he wasn't around started.

"I hear them but it doesn't mean I listen to them or believe them." he said. "You told me what happened and I believe you. I know you're not the type of girl that would open her legs for just anyone."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the last part. "Yes, because I am such a good girl."

"I don't know about good. You've had moments that make me question the whole good girl image." he joked sitting on his bed with a sandwich in his hand.

"What moments?" I asked curiously.

"There was that time Unser caught you drinking on school grounds." he said naming one.

"I wasn't alone, those bitches who were meant to be my friends ditched me to take the fall as soon as they saw the cruiser." I defended myself.

"Then what about that time Opie and I caught you smoking weed?"

I scoffed. "That doesn't make me a bad girl, a lot of people smoke weed."

"At fourteen?"

"I needed something to relax me. Things weren't easy at mom's house."

"And then there was that time you lost your virginity when you were sixteen."

"Okay that one definitely doesn't make me a bad girl. A lot of girls lose their virginity at sixteen."

"It's against the law. Just like having a joint and underage drinking on a school football field is." He laughed.

"Well I'm just your regular bad ass, aren't I?" I joked. "But don't tell anyone. I have a good girl image to maintain."

"Darling, my lips are sealed." he grinned, finishing his sandwich.

When he finished cleaning up, which I was surprised by, I followed him back out of the clubhouse seeing dad and Opie pulling into the lot. I told Jax I'd text him later and made my way over to dad and Opie.

"What are you doing here?" Opie asked as I stood in front of them.

"I didn't feel like being home alone." I said leaving out the part about the phone calls. I didn't want him or dad going into over protective mode. "And my car broke down."

"What happened to it?"

"Jax is working on it."

"Do you need a ride home?" Dad asked.

"I was going to hang around until Opie was done."

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Probably hormones. I just didn't want to be on my own today." I sighed. "Now can everyone stop asking me if I'm okay or if something's going on?"

"We're just trying to look out for you." Opie said.

"It's becoming a little overwhelming." I frowned. "When I say I'm fine, I'm fine. When I say nothing is going on, nothing is going on."

"What are we meant to think Dallas? You came here a month ago alone, scared and telling us you're pregnant." Opie frowned back at her. "Bug's dad isn't around. He must be one big fuckin' loser if you left him. Either that or you don't know who he is and you're ashamed to admit it."

I felt my heart sink to the ground. The last part was true, I was ashamed I didn't know who the father was, but it was Opie's accusing tone that hurt the most. Tears started to build up in my eyes and I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"You should know I'm not that kind of girl," I said barely loud enough for him to hear. "Jax knows it and he's not even my family."

I pushed past him walking out of the lot ignoring Dad shouting my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll results:<strong>  
>Noah Jackson Winston - 7<br>Colby Harry Winston - 2  
>Parker George Winston - 2<br>Josiah Alexander Winston - 1  
>Isaac James Winston - 0<p>

**Poll goes until the chapter before Dallas goes into labor. If you are a guest and want to vote you can leave it in your review and I'll add your vote to the list. If you haven't voted please go vote.**


	7. Chapter 07

**Wow thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I didn't think I'd get that many even if they were just to vote for a name. Anyway authors note and poll results so far at the bottom of the chapter. Make sure to read the authors note.**

**Also so you know and don't get confused, the italics are someone else's third person POV and the normal font is Dallas' POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07<strong>

_He watched as she said something to the man he learned was her brother, hurt evident on her face. His eyes followed her as she walked away wiping at the bottom of her eyes. He pulled his camera up to his eye and started snapping photos of her form as it retreated down the street. He turned the camera's lens towards the automotive shop and clubhouse and started snapping a few photos of the buildings and the people. By the end of the day he was hoping to know who everyone in that lot is._

* * *

><p>I walked into the diner as my cravings for strawberry cheesecake and chocolate milkshakes started to set in. I came here almost every day to get one or the other, sometimes both. if I couldn't come and get it myself, Opie, Donna, dad and sometimes Jax got it for me.<p>

I sat at a table near the window, ordering two slices of cheesecake and a chocolate milkshake with the waitress that came over to take my order.

When she walked away I looked out the window at nothing in particular as I thought about what just happened.

Opie's accusation hurt. He knew me better than anyone, even our parents. I knew telling Opie what happened would clear everything up but I couldn't bring myself to tell him or dad. He was right about one thing. I was ashamed I didn't know who the father was. I was even more ashamed about what happened and it was stopping me from telling them about it. I still didn't know why I was able to tell Jax.

I heard someone clear their throat, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked at the person to see it was Samantha. She and I had become fast friends in the last two weeks. She worked here as a waitress and always took my orders when she worked.

She gave me a small friendly smile as she sat down across from me. I guess it was her day off because she wasn't wearing her uniform. "No work today?"

"Not today, thank god. We're short staffed, so I've worked three twelve hour shifts and one twenty-four hour one. I'm exhausted." She said letting out an exasperated sigh. "I just had to come pick up my pay check."

"They should've hired me when I applied for the job."

"Why didn't they?" she asked. She knew I had applied for a waitress job, I'd met her on the day I had the job interview. When she asked if I had the job all I told her was that I didn't get it. I never told her why.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" She asked. Her face was a mixture of shock and disgust. "That's why they didn't give you the job?"

"Would you hire someone who will need to take leave in a few months after starting work?"

"Of course I would! Especially if the need money to support their child" she said. "Do you want me to try talk to my boss?"

"No, I was offered a job but thanks." I said giving her a small smile to show her I was grateful for her offer.

"Who offered you a job?" She asked.

The waitress came back with my order before I could answer Samantha. She placed the cheesecake and milkshake in front of me before walking over to another table.

"She's a bit up herself, isn't she?" I asked looking at Samantha before breaking off a chunk of cheesecake to eat.

"She's one of the new girls." I didn't miss the slight roll of her eyes. "Mommy and daddy cut off her allowance so she had to get a job. Should teach the spoiled bitch a thing or two about working for money." She scoffed as her eyes creased into a frown

I let out a slight chuckle. "I'm guessing you don't like her?"

"You guessed right. I had to train the brat, and I did try, I really tried to have patience with her but she drove me crazy." she said making me let out a proper laugh.

"We all have that one person we can't stand."

"That is true." she sighed. "So back to what we were talking about, who offered you a job?"

"The Queen of Charming."

"Gemma offered you a job?" She didn't sound too surprised.

I nodded shoveling another forkful of cheesecake into my mouth, eating and swallowing it before answering her. "I told her I wasn't getting anywhere looking for a job and she offered me one. It's just helping in the TM office and running a few errands."

"That's great." She smiled. "Now you'll get to see Jax more." she teased. She'd seen Jax come in with me or for me a few times.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing is going on between Jax and I."

"Not yet anyway." She smirked.

"We're just friends." I sighed.

"For now." she said still smirking. "Just admit you find him as attractive as us ladies who can only stare from a distance do."

I let out a loud and very unladylike snort. "You'd have to be blind to not see how attractive he is."

"So what's stopping you two?"

"Like I said we're friends. Nothing will happen between us." I sighed again wishing she'd give up on the idea of me and Jax being together. Crush or no crush I already knew him and I weren't going to happen. "Plus why would he want to be with someone who's going to have a baby? And a baby that's not even his."

"You never know, he might make an exception for you."

"I don't think he would. We're ju-"

"Just friends." she said interrupting me. "I get it but having a baby shouldn't stop you two from starting something if you both wanted to."

I rolled my eyes as she glanced out the window before looking at her watch. I was about to say something when she cut me off again.

"I have to go pick up my kid from daycare and take her for her routine check up appointment." She said as she stood up and slung her handbag over her shoulder.

She'd been a solo mom since her husband died in a car accident. She had two kids, a son who was eight and her daughter who was almost five. "And I'm pretty sure he's here to see you."

Her gaze went back to outside. I looked out the window catching a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. I sighed. "I have no doubt about that."

"Well have fun, I'll call or text you later."

"Okay." I said looking back at her giving her a small smile. She returned the smile before leaving the diner.

* * *

><p><em>He frowned seeing the familiar blond that just walked into the diner. He didn't like him already, especially with the attention he gave her. He was starting to wonder if there was something going on between the two and he just hadn't gotten enough proof to prove it yet. He picked up his camera and started snapping photos of the two as the blonde sat across from her stealing some of her cheesecake with a wide grin that made him want to shoot the blond square in the forehead. He'd never thought of any guy in LA as a big threat but now she was in Charming, Jackson Teller was becoming that threat. And cutting her fuel line had become a big mistake when Jackson had come to her rescue before he could. He shouldn't have waited those few minutes and she should have known Jackson was on tow truck duty if he'd done his research properly.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Get your own!" I scolded Jax as he sat down across from me, stealing a piece from my cheesecake.<p>

"I don't want my own." He threw me an innocent smile as he tried to take some more. I smacked his hand away but he tried again.

"Aren't you meant to be at work and not playing damage control between me and Ope?" I asked him letting him have the last little bit of cheesecake. I started drinking my milkshake, keeping it away from him so he couldn't steal that from me, as well.

"I'm not here to play damage control." he said after eating the last bit of cheesecake. "Mom wants something to eat and since I wasn't really doing anything, she made me come here to get her a burger. I didn't even know you were here until I walked in."

I laughed. "You're such a Momma's boy."

"Why? Because I'm getting her a burger?"

"No, because you just are." I smiled, teasing him slightly. "Just don't let her take advantage of it, you know how she gets."

"Your kid could turn out to be a momma's boy or girl."

"So they should be, I'll be the only parent they'll have." I pointed out.

"Not if you find someone to settle down with."

"I don't want to burden someone with a kid that's not theirs." I sighed.

"When you find the right guy he wouldn't look at your kid as a burden, he'd love it like he or she is his own child." He said making my heart flutter. Somewhere deep down I was beginning to hope it would be someone like him. "You're a great woman and this kid will no doubt be an awesome kid, any guy would be lucky to have you both."

"Can we move off from me and finding the right guy?" I asked. "I'm a little put off guys right now."

He was about to speak when my waitress from earlier came back over interrupting us and throwing a flirty look at Jax.

"Is there anything that I can get you, handsome?" she asked with a sickly sweet tone. I rolled my eyes as he flashed her one of his panty-dropping smiles.

"I'll take two cheeseburgers to go," he told her then looked at me. My eyebrows creased into a small frown.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

He smiled at me not taking his eyes off me as he replied to the waitress. "Yeah, I'll have two pieces of cheesecake and a chocolate milkshake to go also."

"Okay," she said, her smile fading and her sickly sweet voice dropped as she turned to me. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Just the bill, thank you." I said plastering on a fake smile.

"I'll bring your order over when it's done." She said turning back on the charm when she looked back at Jax. She turned on her heel and walked away with an extra swing to her hips.

"Seriously, I can't take you anywhere without some trashy tramp hitting on you!" I frowned turning my attention back to him. He just laughed. I rolled my eyes again. "By the way, she's jail bait and she's only working here because rich mommy and daddy cut off her allowance."

"And who said I was going to go there?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I could tell he was amused by my outburst when that stupid smirk of his crossed his face.

"You sound a little jealous."

I scoffed. "I'm not jealous."

"Only jealous people scoff like that." He said still smirking. I knew he was trying to push my buttons.

"I'm not jealous!" I glared at him. "Why would I be jealous?"

He shrugged. "You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"If you say so."

Our banter didn't stop until Jax's order was placed in front of him and we were handed our bills. I paid for mine while he paid for his. After he left a nice tip for the waitress, we walked out of the building. He handed me the milkshake and pieces of cheesecake telling me they were for me.

"Do you want to come back to the clubhouse?" He asked as we walked over to the tow truck.

"I might as well." I nodded and walked over to the passenger's side of the truck and got in. He got in and turned on the ignition before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

><p><em>He started the car as he watched the pair get into the truck and pull away from the curb. He stayed three to four cars behind them as he followed them to their next destination. He was happy when they pulled back into the lot. It meant nothing suspicious could happen between them. He parked his car a couple meters from the lot, watching her follow the blue eyed blonde into the Teller-Morrow office before making their way into the clubhouse.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is it. Don't forget to review. So I don't know if any of you guys are Once Upon A Time fans as well but I certainly am. I already know I'd be slightly terrible at writing a OUaT fanfic on my own and I have a good idea for one, I just wanted to know if there is anyone who would like to co-write a story with me?**** Just let me know through PM if you're interested.  
><strong>

**OKAY... On to poll results... This does include the review votes too...**

Noah Jackson Winston - 16  
>Colby Harry Winston- 4<br>Parker George Winston - 3  
>Josiah Alexander Winston - 3<br>Isaac James Winston - 2


	8. Chapter 08

**I know a lot of you are probably waiting for something to happen between Jax and Dallas, well it's finally here. A huge thanks to my beta for really helping me with this one. I was going to wait for a bit but then I thought about it and didn't want to hold it off much longer myself. So to say thanks for the 50+ reviews and follows and the 100+ favorites I managed to work it all out and bump it forward. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08<strong>

I yawned standing up from the tawny colored couch and made my way into the kitchen, to grab a glass of water. After my drink I put the glass in the sink and made my way to my temporary bedroom, turning the lights off on the way. I got changed into my nightshirt and got into bed.

I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep when there was a loud crashing sound coming from, what I thought, the living room, making me jump and scramble out of bed. I stood still trying to not make a sound to hear if I could detect any more noise from the living room.

When I didn't, I went over to the closet and opened the door quietly knowing Opie's old baseball stuff was in there. Silently as possible I grabbed the bat out and started towards my door until I heard another smashing noise making me jump for the second time.

I rushed over to my phone picking it up. I found Opie's number and pressed the call button. I held it to my ear hoping he'd answer.

It was only me home tonight. Donna decided her and Ellie would stay with her sister tonight and Opie thought it would be better to stay at the club house to give me some space. We still hadn't made up over what happened at the clubhouse this afternoon.

_'You've reached the voice mail of -'_

A quiet, panicked and frustrated sigh left my slightly parted lips when I reached Opie's voice mail. I hung up and tried calling him again only to get the same message again. I let it play through.

_"You've reached the voice mail of Harry Winston. Sorry I couldn't take your call. If it's important, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Goddammit Ope answer your damn fucking phone!" I whispered harshly when the beep sounded. Hanging up I tried to call someone else.

After finding the number, I hit the call number and waited for them to answer.

"Hey Belle, what's up?" His smooth voice came through the receiver when he picked up.

I went to answer him when there was another loud smash. I almost lost grip of the phone as a jumped again. I shakily held the phone back to my ear just as Jax asked what was happening.

"I think someone's trying to break into Opie and Donna's house." I whispered before there was another smash.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Guest room." I told him.

"Alright, just stay there, we're on our way. If the person comes into the room don't hesitate to use something as a weapon."

"I won't."

"Good, we'll be there as soon as possible." He said before hanging up.

I dropped my phone on the bed and tightened my grip on the baseball bat. I leaned back against the wall the bat out in front of me. I could now hear loud, heavy footsteps against the wooden floors in the kitchen. I wanted to go out and deal with the person myself but hearing the footsteps had me frozen on the spot.

It wasn't too much longer until I heard the roar of motorcycles coming down the street. The footsteps became heavier and quickened as they faded towards the backdoor and out into the yard.

When the motorcycle engines cut off I felt relief flood over me but I was still frozen on the spot where I was standing. I could hear the front door open and close and two sets of footsteps rushing into the house.

"Dallas." I jumped slightly hearing my name called from the other side of the door.

I dropped the bat on the floor barely missing my toes and yanked the bedroom door open, revealing Opie who pulled me into a hug before I could pull him into one.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head against his chest.

He led me into the living room and sat me on the couch. I looked around the room noticing two windows had been smashed and the glass and frame from a photo hanging on the wall on the floor broken to pieces, the photo missing.

"All the other rooms are clear," Jax said walking into the room.

"I think they went out the back." I mumbled. "It sounded like they did."

"Are you okay?" I was asked for the second time in ten minutes as Jax sat next to me, I could feel his hand on my lower back and his worried eyes on me. I could also feel Opie's eyes on us.

I nodded again. "I stayed in the bedroom and had Opie's old baseball bat."

"Outside is clear," I heard my favorite Scotsman say as he and the prospect, Juan or better known as Juice, walked through the front door.

"Did they come near the bedroom at all?" I heard Opie ask.

I shook my head, clasping my hands together on my lap and looked down at them. "I don't think so. I only heard the smashing of glass and footsteps in the kitchen and then going out the back door as you guys pulled up."

"Shouldn't have gone far then, maybe they jumped a fence." Jax said, he was now rubbing small circles on my lower back. It felt great and calmed me down.

"We'll keep looking then," Chibs spoke again, pulling the prospect back out the door.

"Is it okay of she stays with you at the clubhouse tonight?" Opie asked Jax. I looked at him and then at the blonde next to me. "I'd ask Gemma but Dallas doesn't exactly like Clay."

"Dallas is also sitting right here and can hear you," I frowned looking back at Opie. "Why can't I stay here?"

"We don't know why my house had been broken into. I'd feel better knowing your safe at the clubhouse and you'll be able to get some proper sleep." He explained.

"I don't know if I'll be getting any sleep at all."

"Please just go."

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I doubt the person will come back now but I'm gonna stay here, just in case the idiot is stupid enough to."

I nodded once more. I wasn't going to argue about staying here with him. It would be an argument I would lose.

"Go get some pants on, I'll call mom to come pick you up and I'll meet you at the clubhouse." Jax spoke softly.

I nodded blushing as I stood up, remembering I was just in my short nightshirt that just covered my buttocks and panties. I went to the guest room, leaving the door wide open. I tossed a few items of clothing into my backpack and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and my shoes.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked back into the living room, seeing Jax already gone.

"Gemma's on her way now," Opie informed me.

"Okay," I said, walking over to the broken frame on the floor and picked it up. "What photo was in this frame?"

I held it up for him to see.

"A photo of you, me, dad and Donna on your graduation day, I think."

"Did you pick up the photo?" I asked looking at him.

"No. Why?"

"Something's happened to it."

"What do you mean?" He asked, a slight confused look on his face

"The frame and the glass is here but the photo isn't." I frowned just as confused as he was.

"Why would the photo be missing?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm gonna get a drink of water, my throat's dry."

I walked past him and into the kitchen. I went to grab the glass I'd used earlier out of the sink but stopped seeing the glass was not there anymore but in its place was the photo Opie was talking about. But the photo was damaged beyond repair. Half of the photo had been burned away only leaving me and dad in the remainder of it.

"Opie!" I called out to him. He came rushing in through the door way.

I pointed to the burned remains of the photo in the sink. "I found the photo."

He looked over my shoulder at the half burnt photo. The intruder must have gotten interrupted while burning it and when they heard the motorcycles pull into the driveway forcing them to leave before it was finished. Or so it seemed.

"Gemma's here, you should get going."

I nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He sighed.

* * *

><p>I got out of the car as soon as Gemma pulled into the lot and parked the car. Jax stood outside by the clubhouse door. I made my way over to the driver's side of Gemma's car as she wound down the window.<p>

"Will you be okay, baby?"

I nodded. "I'm just worried about Opie now. It's his house that got broken into."

"I think he's more worried about you." She said giving me a reassuring smile. "I've told Opie to call me if he needs anything and I want you to do the same."

I nodded again. "I will."

"Good, now try to get at least a few hours sleep, for the baby if not for yourself."

"I'll try." I gave her a small smile as I stepped away from the car. I stood in the same spot as she started her car and reversed out of the lot.

When she drove away I turned around and made my way over to Jax. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me into the clubhouse, not saying anything.  
>As we got closer to the back rooms, he dropped his arm from my shoulders and laced his fingers through mine.<p>

"I bet this isn't usually how girls end up in your bed," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Would you be surprised if I said I haven't had a girl in my bed in weeks?" He asked me throwing me a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised because I wouldn't know whether to believe you or not."

A slight chuckle passed through his lips. "Well you should because it's true."

"If you say so."

"I do," he said unlocking the door to his dorm room. We both walked in, him closing the door behind us. "How are you really feeling? And don't give me the bullshit 'I'm fine' line."

I sighed. "A little shaken up but I'm okay. It was probably just a break in to steal something. I'm sure you boys will find out who did it." Though I did wonder why they took that specific photo and burned it. Why not take it with them. For that matter…why take it at all.

"We will." He said with a reassuring tone. "You should try and get some sleep."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked dropping my bag on the floor. I could feel his eyes on me as I slipped off my sweatpants.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower since I didn't get one this morning."

"Are you sure about me sleeping in here?"

He nodded grabbing a towel. "Yeah, beds big enough for the both of us."

I nodded pulling the blanket and sheet back and got into bed.

"I shouldn't be too long." I heard him say as I snuggled against the pillow and got comfortable. I closed my eyes, hearing the door to his bathroom shut and the shower turn on.

I'd almost fallen into a deep sleep when I felt the bed shift behind me. I turned over to see Jax lying beside me on his back. I moved closer to him laying my arm across his abdomen and rested my head on the crook of his arm while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I hugged him, trying to convey my gratitude to him.

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight."

"It's no problem."

I lifted my head to look up at him but before I knew it our lips were colliding. I quickly pulled back a little looking shocked. "I'm so sorry."

His stunned look turned into a smug one. "If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask or just do it."

I playfully hit his chest, letting out a small scoff and rolling my eyes.

"Admit you enjoyed it." He continued to tease.

"You probably enjoyed it just as much."

"So you did enjoy it." His smug smile stretched even further.

I glared at him but before I could come up with a retort, he had his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down claiming my lips with his. I had every intention of pulling away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to admit it did feel very nice. He had nice soft, moist lips. Not what I was expecting at all.

A spark ran through me as he pulled me closer against him. I rolled onto my back pulling him on top of me, my body craving something I hadn't had willingly in several months. My body was going into overdrive as our kiss became less soft and more passionate, both of us hungry for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Dallas tells Opie what happened in LA and will she have the balls to tell him about her and Jax?<strong>

**I am closing the poll because the results are still the same and I already have a clear winner.**


	9. Chapter 09

**Thank you to HGRHfan35, Legolas' Girl 31,Micky-Moo, NL92, Maryfigliomeni, Mommajo0811, Stacey73 and toridw317 for leaving your lovely reviews. You've made my day. This is definitely the longest chapter I've written by at least 1000 words. Hope you all enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09: Six Days Later - Saturday.<strong>

I woke with Jax's body pressed firmly against my back, his arm slung over my waist and a hand on my small bump. I looked back at him seeing his eyes still closed and his breathing steady. He looked peaceful when he slept. His face wasn't hardened by the stress, drama and everything else the club could bring on a bad day.

The urge to go to the bathroom made its self aware. Hoping I wouldn't wake Jax up, I slowly pulled back the blanket and slowly try to slide from underneath his arm to the edge of the bed. I'd failed when I felt him tightening his hold around my waist and gently pull me back to him. I made a vain attempt to try again and sighed when he wouldn't let me go.

"Jax I need to take a piss." I said knowing he was awake and could hear me. "I'm sure you don't want me to piss in your bed."

I smiled feeling relief as his grip loosened. I got up as quickly as I could and made my way into the small bathroom off of his dorm room.

Once my bladder was empty I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I had slight bags under my eyes from not getting much sleep last night. The last six days had been all over the place.

Opie was still trying to work out who would break into his home. He even made Donna and Ellie stay in Lodi with her sister until he felt it was safe. I'd started working for Gemma once she'd gone over the details with me of what I'd be doing.

I was starting to show a little more and had even had a scare which resulted in me going to hospital. Two days after the break in I found I was spotting a bit and went straight to the hospital worried and panicked. After learning baby was safe and it was not uncommon this early in the pregnancy, I seemed to relax.

The phone calls I'd been getting had stopped three days ago after Jax answered my phone instead of me. I was hoping he had scared that freak off.

I'd been staying with him since the break in. The morning after had been slightly awkward but by the time the sun went down we'd talked and both admitted that we felt there was something there. Unsure about it, we agreed to just see where it would lead, without putting any labels on it. We'd already slept together a few more times and even shared a stolen kiss or two away from prying eyes.

I was slightly hesitant about it because of my little Bug. I didn't want Jax to feel like he had to play daddy. I didn't want to put that responsibility on him, especially since it wasn't his kid.

And there was also Dad and Opie.

Mine and Jax's dad had been friends since the Vietnam war, they started the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club together after they got back from Vietnam. And even though Dad looked at Jax like he was another son, I know he didn't want me involved with a club member. Dad making an exception for Jax was highly unlikely, Jax was still a SAMCRO member.

I didn't know how Opie would feel knowing his best friend and baby sister had something going on. A part of me didn't want to know how he'd react. I knew I had a lot to tell him and this was just adding to the list. Another part of me wanted to tell him everything so he wouldn't find out some other way.

That was another thing, if Jax and I were open about it, he probably wouldn't even notice unless someone told him face to face. He was wrapped up in club business, work and finding out who broke into his home to notice anything. He'd ask me if I was okay, if the baby was fine and if I was still alright with staying with Jax but that was about it. Our conversations never went on for more than ten minutes at a time. We never even talked about what happened in the lot.

I sighed and splashed water on my face, waking myself up a little more before walked back into the dorm room. Jax was already up and standing by the small kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal and a spoon in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me concerned as I poured myself a glass of water. "You were in there a while."

"Just a little nausea, nothing to worry about." I said giving him a small reassuring smile. That was partly true. I was feeling a little nausea. Now I had passed the first trimester, it seemed to have eased off quite a lot. I wasn't even vomiting anymore. All it was, was my stomach feeling a little funny and feeling like throwing up.

"Okay." he nodded. He leaned forward and gave me a small peck on the lips.

My smiled grew. "I'm feeling a little better already."

"In that case," he smirked and leaned in planting his lips against mine in a proper kiss, only pulling away a few seconds later.

"Well I'm definitely feeling better now." I laughed.

"Good." He smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to try and talk to Opie without being interrupted or having him leave." I sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down. I knew I had to tell Opie everything,

I was beginning to feel like it was the right time. "Did he tell you about the photo half burnt in the sink the night of the break in?"

"Yeah, he did."

"It's weird. I must have been in bed no more than five minutes when the first smash happened. It was like they were waiting for me to go to bed." I frowned slightly. "But why would someone break in, smash a photo off the wall, take it into the kitchen and try and burn it in the sink?"

"I don't know." He said sitting next to me.

"They didn't even ta-" I cut myself off remembering something but not really thinking much of it at the time being slightly shaken up. "I had a drink of water before going to bed. I put the glass in the sink and went to bed. When I walked into the kitchen, seeing the photo in the sink the glass wasn't there."

"Someone could have moved it."

"No it wasn't anywhere and no one had gone into the kitchen until I did before Gemma came and got me."

"You think the person could have taken it with him?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why would someone steal a glass out of someone's sink?"

"There's a lot of unanswered questions we need to get an answer for and it's not just to do with the break in." He said. "We need to find out who cut your fuel line. For all we know it could be the same person. And why are they doing this? We don't know. Everyone thinks this person is targeting Ope so we're looking at it that way."

"But why Opie? He knows to keep his head down unless he can't. He's one of the nicest people I know."

"When you're in this club being nice doesn't matter." He said taking one of my hands in his. "If one of us crosses someone from another club or gang or whatever that person isn't the only one that's targeted and it's not just the person you crossed they'll be after you."

"Then why aren't any of you other guys been targeted?"

"It might still be early days yet."

I sighed again. "So many questions."

"And I promise we'll get the answers."

I stood up dropping his hand from mine. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a bluish grey shirt. I got dressed as Jax cleaned up his breakfast dishes and put them away.

"I'm going to go try talk to Opie." I told him as I pulled on my sneakers.

"Do you want something to eat first?"

"I'm not hungry but I'm sure my cravings will set in soon." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." I said before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Opie, are you up?" I called out walking through the front door of my brother and sister-in-laws home. Everything was still locked up so I didn't know of he was awake or not.<p>

"In the kitchen." I heard him call back.

I walked into the kitchen seeing him sit at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. I smiled slightly as I sat across from him.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked looking at me, raising his mug to his lips taking a small drink.

"I was hoping I could talk to you without any interruptions."

"I'm not doing anything except putting in two new windows." He said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Something I should have told you when I got back here."

"Why didn't you?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Because I was scared about how you'd react and if you'd be disappointed and ashamed of me." I told him honestly. "I'm still scared you will be."

"Why would you think that?" He asked frowning a little more. "If it's what I said a few days ago, I didn't mean to say it, and I'm sorry about how it sounded."

"And you were right in a way." I stood up getting myself a glass of water before sitting back down.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm confused."

"I don't know who the father is and I am ashamed but not because I don't know who the father is." I cupped the top of the glass with my hands and looked down at the clear liquid. "It's not because I slept around like the rumors the crow-eaters are spreading suggest. Something happened to me in LA."

"Were you...?" his voice trailed off as a look of realization crossed his features.

I nodded still not looking at him. "I don't remember it happening."

I heard him inhale and exhale a deep breath. I knew if I looked at him he'd look murderous, rage filling his eyes, lines on his forehead creased into a frown. The look on his face will be worse than that time he found out mom's husband had tried to come on to me and blamed me for it when I went to mom.

"What do you remember?" He asked. Just from the tone in his voice I could tell he was trying to keep calm for my sake.

I started telling him about what I remembered about that night from when my ex friends and I went out for dinner and then to a club to celebrate passing another assignment. I never told Jax about the dinner part but nothing had really happened at dinner. I explained to him that I remembered ordering my third drink and while I waited for it I turned to one of my friends to laugh and tease him about something he said. That was also a part I hadn't told Jax.

"I don't know if it happened then but I think I went to the bathroom with one of the girls and she left complaining about how I was taking too long. I think I was fixing my make up." I sighed moving my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. It still frustrated me not knowing or remembering what happened. "I don't really remember."

A part of me didn't want to remember what happened because then it would make it real and I was scared of that. I already knew it happened because of what I was told, the bruises, scratches, pain and tests results backed it up. Not remembering the actual attack made it seem like a horrible dream, a horrible dream I didn't ever want to remember. I didn't want to believe what they were saying but knew deep down it did.

The other part of me wanted to remember. I want to know who the sick bastard that got me pregnant was. I want to know why he did it. I want to know if I was just a random person he wanted that night or if I was his intended target. I want him locked up before he decided to do it again if he hadn't already. I want some sort of closer even if I didn't remember. I want to know who I'm gonna be protecting my kid from when he or she is born.

"What do you remember after that?" Opie asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I woke up in hospital in a little pain. I had a small gash on my head, a slight concussion, scratches and bruises on my upper thighs and arms." I sighed feeling embarrassed, ashamed and pathetic. "My tox report came back saying I had roofies in my system and the rape kit came back positive."

"Did they catch who did it?"

I shook my head. "There was no match to his DNA. It didn't even lead back to any unsolved cases."

"You were his first?"

"And hopefully his last, even if I wasn't his first."

"Do you have any idea of who would do something like that?"

I shook my head again. "No."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. I felt him take one of my hands off the glass and hold it in his much larger hand. I looked at him.

I bit the inside of my lip. "I was worried about how you'd react and I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"If I ever found out who attacked you I would kill him, that's the same reaction anyone would have if they found out someone in their family or a friend had been raped." He said frowning. I knew it wasn't directed at me. "And you need to stop blaming yourself."

My eyes went wide. He could always read me like a book so I shouldn't have been surprised he saw I was blaming myself as well as feeling what I felt.

"It wasn't your fault. He made the choice to do what he did. You didn't encourage him or make him do it." He said trying to be reassuring. I could feel myself starting to become emotional. "You didn't know something like this would happen to you."

"But you, dad, Jax and the guys all taught me to be observant, to watch out for people who maybe acting a little strange and suspicious. That night, I failed in doing that!" I felt my cheeks become wet with tears as they fell from my eyes. "If I had just been a little more observant and not turned my back on my drink then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Opie was instantly by my side wrapping his arms around me, holding me as I cried into his shirt. "It's still not your fault. We can be the most observant person in the room and something bad can still happen."

I didn't say anything as I let out a couple loud sobs.

Once I'd run out of tears and calmed down slightly, I let go of my big brothers shirt moved back to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be sorry, I know now that's what matters." He stayed crouched down in front of me. "Does dad know?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

I nodded. I didn't know if I would be able to tell dad.

"Okay." He said. He stood up kissing the top of my head. "Will you be okay?"

I nodded again. "I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse, have a shower and some lunch."

"You can do that here."

"My clothes are still in Jax's dorm room." I blushed knowing what was coming next.

"What's going on between you and Jax?" he asked, curiously.

I knew I wouldn't be able to lie about this. I took a deep breath in and out. "I don't know. I like him, he likes me so we're going to see where whatever there is between us goes."

"So you're together?" He frowned.

"Not quite."

"What does that mean?" he asked now confused.

"I don't know. We're physically attracted to each other and there's a slight emotional attraction too, we're just seeing if the emotional attraction grows."

"So you're sleeping with my best friend?" He frowned again.

"Don't even go there. You _married_ my best friend." I frowned back at him, putting emphasis on the married part.

"You loved the idea of me and Donna getting together before we even got together." he retorted.

"What would be so bad about me and Jax being together?"

"He's my best friend and your my baby sister!" he exclaimed like he was trying to make a point. I rolled my eyes.

"He makes me forget about all the fucking bad stuff that's happened in the last few months. I really like him Opie." I sighed.

"Does he know what happened?" he asked making my body stiffen slightly. I nodded making him sigh. "Of course he does."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed walking out of the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I stood up abandoning my glass of water. I wanted to follow Opie but knew I should leave him and give him time to process everything I had just told him. I found a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down a note telling him to call me or text me later if he wanted to.

I left the house making my way back to the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" I heard Jax ask from behind me. I turned my attention from the book I was reading to him as he sat next to me on the picnic table outside the clubhouse. When I got back to the clubhouse I'd taken a quick shower, grabbed something to eat and something to read before making my way outside to the picnic table.<p>

"Better than I thought it would. He remained calm but looked like he wanted to murder someone. I cried and he reassured me." I said closing my book after marking the page I was at. "And then I told him about us."

"How did he take that?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He knew my giant of a brother may not say or do much but he isn't one to be messed with.

"He freaked a little and then walked out of the room."

He nodded letting me know he heard me and understood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am." I said giving him a small smile to let him know that I was slightly better than okay. He returned the smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Opie confronts Jax in front of Dallas. Dallas finds her own place. Will the phone calls start again once she's on her own?<strong>

**If there is something you want to see in future chapters let me know and if I can fit it in I will. I also have an idea for another story, but I want to co-write one with someone. If anyone wants to co-write it with me let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a couple weeks since I updated. This is more of a fill in chapter. More of an author's note down the bottom.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10 - <em>October 2001<em>**

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up from my afternoon nap. Since the moment I woke up this morning, I felt more tired than usual.

I didn't bother to check called ID as I answered the phone, my voice raspy from sleep. "Hello?

"Miss Winston, it's Larry Connors,"

"Oh hi," I said sitting up, now more awake. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you still interested in the house?"

The day after I told Opie everything I went to look at a house that someone was renting out. It had a single garage and 3 bedrooms, bathroom, lounge, kitchen and laundry rooms were a decent size for just me and my baby. It'd been three days since I looked at it and Larry, the real estate agent, told me he'd be in contact with me if I got the house. A few other people were interested in it too. I was surprised to hear from him this soon or even at all.

"Yes sir," I said trying to keep calm. I didn't want to sound as excited as I felt in case I was getting my hopes up.

"Well it's all yours then."

I smiled hearing those words. "That is wonderful. When can I move in?"

"As soon as your ready and you've paid the first month's rent and all that other nonsense."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Miss Winston." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll see you when you come to sign the contract and what not."

"Okay."

"Alright, goodbye then."

"Goodbye." I said before hanging up the phone and scrambled out of Jax's bed.

I made my way out to the bar area and sat myself next to dad at the bar. I told the prospect standing behind the bar that I'll have an orange juice when he asked if I wanted anything. I smiled at dad when I saw his eyes were on me.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked, grumbling and raising an eyebrow.

"I just got a phone call from the real estate agent you got helping me find a house."

"What did he say?" He motioning to the prospect to pour him another drink.

"I got the house."

"Already?"

I grinned as I nodded my head yes. "I was surprised when he said it was mine but I'm happy."

"Life's starting to look up for you." He smiled fondly at me. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Dad." I said letting my grin fade into a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still have all that old furniture in the storage unit?"

He nodded. "You can keep what furniture's in there. I have no use for it."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled sliding off the bar stool and kissed his cheek.

"You told Jax?" He asked with a slight roll of his eyes.

I blushed. Jax and I weren't exactly a secret. Most people close to us knew what was happening and that was it. Dad didn't really approve but kept his mouth shut after taking a threatening tone with Jax. Opie was the one still acting like a child when it came to Jax and I.

"Not yet." I said trying to ignore the heat of my reddened cheeks. "You're the first to know."

"You should tell your brother second."

"That's what I'm going to do." I said. "I'm going to ask if he can help move the furniture."

"You gonna ask Jax?"

Now, I rolled my eyes. "So what if I do?"

"You two don't even know what you are."

"What's me and Jax got to do with me moving?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. You've been hurt enough by boyfriends, a pyscho that drugged you." He frowned lowering his voice so a nosy prospect didn't hear the last part.

He knew about what happened. I decided it was best Dad heard what happened from me. Opie was with me when I told him. His reaction was the same as Opie's but I could see more guilt in his eyes than I saw in Opie's. I ended up walking away from them, letting Opie finish talking to him.

"I've never had an actual boyfriend and Jax isn't some psycho, you know that."

He frowned but changed the subject. "I can help you move, it's not like I'm not doing much these days."

"I'm not risking your health just to help me move." I frowned slightly.

He was starting to develop problems with his breathing, he kept passing it off as nothing but everyone could see his health was starting to take a very slow nose dive into the ground. He ignored someone every time they told him he should get it sorted and see if there was anything the doctor could do.

"I'll be fine."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes again. "Sorry dad, not this time."

"Is there going to be a next time?"

"Hopefully not. I don't plan on moving for a while once I get settled in."

"You better go ask your brother for his help."

I nodded. I took it as a hint that the conversation was over. I kissed his cheek again before walking out of the bar and made my way to the garage where I knew Opie would be.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to have a house warming party?" Donna asked as she helped me unpack what little kitchenware I managed to buy. I was happy I didn't need to worry about a refrigerator because Opie got the one in dad's storage unit working. I was also happy the house came with a dishwasher. I didn't have to stand over the kitchen sink to wash dishes, my least favorite chore.<p>

"I might once I've settled in and bought another couple of dinner sets so everyone has a plate." I added the last part as a joke but knew I would need to. The dinner set I bought only had six plates, bowls and mugs.

"That's what paper plates are for." She laughed.

"If I did it'll only be like a small dinner, I only want close friends and family. I don't want anything too rowdy."

"Just let me know what you decide to do."

"I will." I smiled.

"So how does Jax feel about you moving out of his dorm room?" She asked changing the subject.

"He's fine with it. He was probably getting sick of me staying there, hogging the blankets, taking up most of the bed." I smiled, a small chuckle escaped my lips.

"He'll be happy to get his bed back."

She laughed. "He'll probably miss it."

"Maybe," I said as I started placing the glasses onto one of the cupboard shelves. "All I know is, I loved staying with him but after awhile staying at the clubhouse can become a bit hard."

"Well now you have this cool house that's big enough to fit you and Bug and maybe Jax sometime in the future." Donna was one of the very rare few that wanted to see me and Jax become something more than what we were now.

"Right now it's only going to fit me and Bug." I couldn't deny hoping that Jax and I could move past this thing of not knowing. I wanted to be with him. I wanted more than the sex and kisses. I wanted everyone to know that him and I were more than just friends. I wanted to make my claim on him and I wanted him to do the same with me.

"With the occasional sleep over with Jax." Donna remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we move on from me and him having sleep overs?"

"Whose having a sleep over?" The familiar velvety smooth voice of Jax Teller asked from behind me.

"No one right now." I blushed slightly.

"I'm gonna find Opie." Donna said excusing herself as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What do you think of my new home?" I asked the man in front of me as I stepped closer to him. He placed his hands on my hips and started rubbing his hands in a circular motion.

"It's not bad. Not too small but not too big."

The house was exactly how he just put it. Two of the bedrooms were on the left side of the hallway off the lounge. The third bedroom was opposite the second one and the bathroom was opposite the first one. The kitchen was on the left side of the lounge and the laundry room was just off the kitchen. The kitchen had the door leading out to the small backyard that could easily fit a few play toys for Bug when he or she was old enough.

"That's why I like it." I smiled.

He returned the smile. "So this sleep over, when can we have our first one?"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff and getting hooked on The Walking Dead, I don't know why I didn't watch it sooner so expect stories for TWD also if you are a TWD fan <strong>****[well I'm gonna try. Maybe I can find someone to co-write one with]**. I am co-writing a SOA story with someone. I have another account where I'll post co-written stories so when it's posted I'll let who's interested know.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Sixteen Weeks.**

_I woke up to the sun streaming brightly into my bedroom. I glanced at the clock seeing it's just after 9:30. I looked towards Jax seeing his back turned towards me. I pulled back the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed, my bare feet hitting the soft creamy white carpet that covered the bedroom floor. I pulled on my satin robe tying the sash just above my noticeable baby bump._

_I walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and grabbed a couple of towels while waiting for the water to heat up._

_I was about to step back into the bathroom when I heard my phone start to ring. I rushed quickly back into my room to answer it before it woke Jax up._

_I picked it up off my bedside table, answering it as I walked out of the bedroom._

_"Hello?"_

_"Dallas, I've been trying to call you." Gemma said. She sounded slightly frustrated._

_"I haven't heard the phone ringing."_

_"That's because your home phone isn't working." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I tried calling it three times."_

_"It should be working, it's a new phone." I was confused. I bought the home phone brand new 3 days ago. There wasn't any way it shouldn't be working._

_"I didn't call about your phone not working. I need you to come help in the office after you've had your scan."_

_"Okay."_

_"Good, I'll see you then." She said hanging up before I could say 'see you later'._

_I put my phone on the kitchen table and headed back to the bathroom. I hung my robe on the hook on the door, stripped off my sleep wear and stepped into the shower letting the steam and hot water seep into my skin, the tension in muscles disappearing._

_After washing my hair and body and debating with myself if I should get out or not, I finally stepped out of the shower wrapping one of the large fluffy white towels around my body and used the other one to take some of the moisture out of my hair._

_Dropping the towel I used for my hair on the floor knowing I wouldn't get my hair any dryer with it, I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. Jax was still sleeping on his side, his back faced towards the door. _

_I went to step forward into the room when I saw a crimson trail that looked like blood. I slowly followed the trail around to Jax's side of the bed and froze seeing the large pool of blood staining the blankets, bed and floor. I saw blood dripping from the bottom of the base of the bed onto the floor. The blanket was covering Jax's face._

_I hesitantly reached forward and slowly pulled the blanket back. I gasped in shock at Jax laying there, eyes closed, blood pooled around him and a clean slice to his throat. I was about to scream when I felt myself being whipped around and something sharp stabbed into my side._

I gasped loudly as I sat straight up clutching my enlarged belly. My terror-filled eyes were wide open. My heart rapidly beating against my chest. I looked down at my stomach as I felt for any signs of a bleeding wound.

I didn't realize Jax was awake and sitting up until he spoke softly in a calming tone while moving closer to me. He places an arm around my shoulders and a hand on my stomach. "Babe, what's wrong?"

My body relaxed in his arms. I leaned against him resting my head on his shoulder. "Just a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked kissing the side of my head.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Okay," he said falling back against the pillows, pulling me with him. I could tell he was worried because he wouldn't let me go. It was the third time this week I'd woken up terrified in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. When Jax asked me about them I just told him crazy dreams were part of the pregnancy. Of course he didn't buy it even though that fact was true.

I couldn't tell him that in each dream it would just be me and him, there would be a phone call, I'd step away to take it, when I come back he'd be killed in a murderous way and I'd feel like I'd been stabbed.

I didn't read much into dreams before but these ones were starting to scare me. I was hesitant to fall asleep, scared they'll keep happening.

I laid there, wide awake as I felt Jax's breathing even out. His hold on me didn't loosen. I kept my head against his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.

Soon the rhythmic beats had me falling back into a deep, and thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"What time is your appointment again?" Jax asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my growing belly. I smiled as I felt as Bug moved. It seemed Jax already made an impression with him or her.<p>

"I changed it to one o'clock this afternoon since I slept in a little later than I should've." Just like my dream my appointment was originally at 11AM. I'd slept in until just after 10AM. It had taken me a while to fall back asleep after the nightmare and when I had it was a dreamless sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'm sure." I said turning in his arms to face him. "It's just a routine scan to see how the little one's doing. And you're meant to be doing that thing with Clay."

I didn't know they what they were doing and I didn't bother to ask. The not knowing did worry me but growing up around the club you learned not to ask questions, especially when it didn't involve you and was none of your business.

"I should get going then. I'll see you later." He leaned down brushing his lips against mine, unwrapping his arms from my waist and stepped away from me.

"Let me know if you'll be here for dinner so I know if I should cook dinner for two." I told him as I followed him to the front door.

"Call me after your appointment. I should be done by then."

"Okay," I nodded. He gave me another kiss before heading towards his motorcycle.

I closed the front door after I watched him pull out of the driveway.

I walked back into the kitchen and put away the breakfast stuff and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

When the kitchen was clean I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. Once I was dressed I went back into the living room and got my stuff ready to leave the house. I was going to Donna and Opie's house to have lunch with Donna and Ellie before my appointment. We agreed to have lunch after I texted her saying I changed my appointment time and could be at her house a little earlier.

I picked up my cell phone and put it in my bag. I grabbed my keys and left the house locking the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I pulled into Donna and Opie's driveway and grabbed the paper bag filled with pastries from the front passengers seat before stepping out of the car. I locked the doors and made my way to the front door. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I felt a chill run down the back of my spine. The sudden feeling that someone was watching me made me uncomfortable. I didn't know where it came from all of a sudden. I wasn't being followed, or at least I didn't think so. They could've been here the whole time, watching my brothers home. Opie is a Son after all. That always brought unwanted attention.<p>

I was about to knock on the door when there was a loud bang and the screeching of tires as a dark blue car sped by. I couldn't tell if the loud bang was a gunshot or the car backfiring. I looked around, no seemed to be coming out to investigate and the people that were outside didn't seemed fazed by the loud bang. It was the car backfiring. The driver was just an idiot, no doubt some teen who just got his license.

I knocked on Donna's door and smiled holding up the bag of pastries when she opened the door. "I'm craving a couple of these so I grabbed you a couple too."

"What are they?" She asked letting me in.

"Cream and pastry goodness." I said walking inside. She shut the door and followed me into the kitchen.

"Sounds yum." She laughed. "What was that bang outside?"

"Some assholes car backfired."

"Sounded like a gunshot."

"That's what I thought too but no one seemed to take much notice of it." I said. I pulled out two plates from the cupboard and placed the cream doughnuts onto the plates. "Where's Ellie Belly?"

"Just went down for a nap, she didn't get much sleep last night." She sighed. "I took her to see her doctor this morning. She has a slight ear infection. As soon as we got home, I gave her some pain medicine and her antibiotics and she's been asleep since."

"Poor little girl, hope she gets better soon." I said giving her a look of sympathy. I knew ear infections with baby's can be bad. I was partially deaf in my left ear because I had quite a few ear infections when I was a baby. When it came to listening I could still hear with my left ear but it wouldn't be as good as listening with my right one.

"Me too." She said giving me a small smile. "I'm not a fan of staying up all night with a crying baby in pain."

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking with Donna and eating lunch I made my way to the hospital for my ultrasound appointment. I saw the sweet middle aged woman I met when I came here for my first appointment sitting at the reception desk.<p>

"Good afternoon Anna," she smiled looking at me as I approached the desk. I didn't seem to mind her calling me Anna instead of Dallas. When she first called me Anna I told her she could call me Dallas but she told me she'll be different and call me Anna. It sounded better coming from her than my own mother.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Connors," I returned her smile.

"Here for your appointment?" She asked and I nodded. "Just take a seat and I'll let your doctor know you're here."

"Thank you." I said and took a seat across the room. Ultrasounds made me nervous, even when the other scans came back normal. I was four weeks away from the half way mark and finding out whether my little Bug is a girl or boy.

I picked up a magazine off the chair next to the one I was sitting on and started flipping through it paying no real attention to the articles or the pictures. I've never been one to get into gossip magazines. They were only filled with bullshit I didn't care about.

"Dallas?" I heard my name softly called. I stood up and followed Gloria into her examination room.

"How are you today?" She asked taking a seat behind her desk.

"I little tired but okay," I answered her truthfully.

"Babies can take a lot of your energy out of you."

"So can not getting much sleep."

"Is something keeping you awake?" She asked looking at me concerned.

"I've heard you can have weird dreams when you're pregnant, I just didn't know how weird." I said. I didn't want to tell her about my nightmares. I didn't want anyone to know about them.

"Have you tried taking naps during the day?"

"I do when I'm not working."

"How's work going for you?" She asked.

"Gemma's reduced my hours, I don't know if it's because of the pregnancy or because Jax and I are together."

"I'm guessing it's the second one, your jobs not too strenuous on you or the baby."

I sighed. "And Gemma's doesn't think anyone is good enough for her baby boy, not even someone he grew up with."

Gemma never liked Tara and made that well known. Now she was distancing herself from me. I know she'll be talking about me behind my back, it was only a matter of time before she did it where I could hear her.

"So you and Jax have made it official?"

"Yeah we have," I said. Last week I finally picked up the courage to tell Jax how I felt and ask him where our relationship stood. "I asked him about it, he said he wants to be and so do I."

"That's good," she smiled. "Should we see how your baby is doing?"

I nodded standing up as she stood up. I followed her over to where she had the ultrasound machine set up. I got onto the bed and lifted my shirt, uncovering my belly.

"You've got a good sized bump for 16 weeks," she smiled smothering the gel across my stomach. "I remember when I had my first baby. I was slightly bigger at this stage than you are. I carried a lot of water so I didn't need to drink any before a scan."

"Mom said she was the same with Opie." I said. "She said she looked like a beached whale."

Mom and I had talked just before I moved into the house. We'd actually had a civil conversation after I told her I was pregnant. I didn't tell her how it happened and she never asked. She did tell me if I needed anything, even if it's just for advice or to talk, to call her and it didn't matter what time of the day it was.

"It happens quite a bit with women having their first baby. It's not a rare or common thing." She smiled clicking away on the screen. "And with Opie I wouldn't be surprised your mom was that big. Your brother is a giant."

"More like Sasquatch with all his hair." I chuckled.

She smiled. "Well your baby is looking good, all ten fingers and toes, good strong heartbeat, no shadows surrounding the heart, baby looks healthy."

I let out a small sigh of relief. Every scan I always held my breath until I heard the words just spoken.

"Our next appointment, I should be able to tell you what you're having. I would be able to tell you today but he or she is being shy."

"You can tell this soon?" I asked.

She nodded handing me a few tissues. "If the baby is sitting in a certain way we can."

"That's cool." I said wiping the gel off me and lowering my shirt as I stood up from the bed.

"Hopefully next time, he or she won't be covered up and I can tell you the sex."

She printed off a photo of the scan and handed it to me along with an appointment card.

"I'll see you in four weeks." I said to her as I picked up my handbag.

We exchanged goodbyes and I left for home after texting Jax telling him I'd call him when I got home.

* * *

><p><em>He watched from across the street. Her turned the key in the ignition letting the car roar to life as he watched her get into her car and pull out of the hospital car park a few minutes later.<em>

_He followed her to her street, keeping a good distance between their cars. He parked the car a little ways down the road. He was just far enough to still be able to watch her through the binoculars that were sitting on the front passengers seat._

_He grabbed them, bringing them to his eyes and watched as she stepped inside the house._

_He moved his vision to the window where he saw her answer her phone and start pacing the room with a giant smile on her face. He frowned knowing who it would be. Only one person, one man, made her smile that big and it made him angry._

_He dropped the binoculars back onto the seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand while starting the car with his other. He need to form another plan. There was no way he was letting some stupid biker guy steal her and his child away from him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry for the super late update. I still have a lot of shit I'm dealing with right now_. I hope this super long chapter makes up for the lateness. _This chapter didn't work out like I had planned but I managed to bring a little of the crazy guy like I originally planned. You'll be seeing more of him next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked Jax as I sat in the passenger seat of my car as he drove through the streets of Charming. He'd driven past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign five minutes ago.

"I told you last night, we're getting out of town for the day." He said. Those were his exact words he'd said to me last night. He didn't give me much detail to where we're going or why we were going out of town. He'd just told me to pack something to eat and drink and as soon as we'd finished our morning routine he'd pick me and take me for a drive.

"That doesn't tell me where we're going or why we're going." I pointed out as I rested my head back against the head rest. My sunglasses were keeping the blaring sun out of my eyes and the window on my side was rolled down a little, letting the fresh air hit my face. I'd felt a little queasy after breakfast this morning but I didn't want to tell Jax and ruin whatever he has planned.

"Why we're going is because I thought you could do with a little time away from everything." He said making a right turn. When he made that turn, I had a fair idea of where we're going.

"So we're going to the camping grounds?" I asked as he took a left onto the gravel road that lead to the clearing where people could park their motor homes or pitch their tents. There were also cabins surrounding the area.

I saw him nod. "It's not busy this time of year and it's the best place to come for peace and quiet."

"I have to admit I missed coming out here, going fishing with dad and Opie. We caught nothing but it was always fun." I said watching as the trees passed by outside the window.

"I remember the few times I use to come out here with you guys. And mom and dad." He smiled and so did I, reliving the memories. "Use to make a day of it. Our moms would pack a huge picnic lunch and us kids would pile into one car with them while our dads rode their motorcycles."

"Those were good times." I said. Those good times ended when mom and dad went through the divorce. When I lived with mom she wouldn't let me go with Opie, dad and the Teller family, before John died.

"After dad died I found myself coming out here alone so I could just think."

"It's a good place come and think."

"When Bug and Ellie are bigger we could bring them out here like our parents did with us."

"You really don't mind that I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be with you if I did." He said reaching over, lacing our fingers together. "I'm serious about us. I want our relationship to go far because I more than really like you. It's not love yet but it's more than just liking you and you being pregnant isn't going to change that."

"And you don't feel like you have to take on the responsibility of being Bug's dad?"

He shook his head, "The kid's gonna call me whatever he wants to call me. If he calls me daddy, then I... honestly don't know how I'd feel." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "We'll just take everything one day at a time. I just know that I'm gonna be with you through it all."

"So you're in this for the long haul?" I asked, biting my bottom lip, trying to stop the giant grin that's starting to form. "Me, you and Bug?"

He nodded, "I'm definitely in it for the long haul, Baby."

I let my grin go and gave his hand that was laced with mine a gentle squeeze. Jax wasn't really one to openly admit his feelings, in fear of that person being used against him. My smile faltered a little remembering what he'd been like with Tara.

He rarely admitted his feelings to her and when they got too close he tried to push her away, especially after he started prospecting for the club. I knew he had cheated on her in those moments he was trying to push her away.

Eventually Tara tried to make him choose between her and club. When he couldn't make up his mind she decided for him and left, leaving him with a broken heart.

"Promise me something," I said taking off my sunglasses as he pulled into the clearing that was the camping grounds. Today there was no one around at all, no tents, no camper vans, no one.

"You know I can't make any promises."

"This promise has to do with me and you, it has nothing to do with the club."

He turned off the ignition and turned his head to look at me. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never try to push me away," I said looking back at him, my eyes meeting his, searching for something I wasn't even sure I was looking for.

"I can't make that promise," He sighed. I dropped my gaze to my hands that were resting on my lap. "I want to but I know I can be an idiot and when I'm being an idiot I don't want to hurt you more by breaking that promise."

"When you do, being an idiot, don't cheat on me. That's one thing I can't take."

He nodded and leaned forward capturing my lips with his for a few seconds before pulling away.

We stepped out of the car, meeting in front of it. I let a slight chuckle escape my lips seeing him carry the old picnic basket that used to belong to my mom. He slung an arm across my shoulders and led me over to the picnic table. We sat down across from each other. I grabbed a sandwich out of the basket and started eating it, already hungry again.

"When do you want me, Opie and Chibs to start on the nursery?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. He was pulling his cigarette packet and lighter out of his pocket.

"Once we know Bug's sex." I said watching as he pulled a cigarette out of the packet.

Placing it between his perfect plump lips, he lit the cigarette inhaling the nicotine before exhaling the smoke. Sometimes I really missed having a cigarette, especially after amazing sex which, with Jax, is all the time.

"Pink for girl, blue for boy?"

"I'll stick with blue for boy but if Bug is a girl she's not gonna have a pink room." I've never liked pink, not since it was forced on me as a kid thanks to mom thinking I need to be more girly. My girl isn't going to have a traditional pink room. "It's gonna be purple."

"So definitely no pink?" he laughed.

"Definitely no pink." I repeated him and took another bite of my sandwich.

"Are you going to come over to the clubhouse tonight?" He asked changing the subject, a smile on his face.

Today's Friday which means tonight is SAMCRO's end of the week party. The clubhouse was going to be filled with drunk bikers, people wanting to prospect, non-club members thinking they can get laid by being there, crow-eaters, which is a nicer term for biker whores, also trying to get laid, sweetbutts and of course old ladies or it should say one Old Lady. Gemma was the only one who seemed to hang around when it came to these parties. She knew Clay was a cheater but she wouldn't let him do it on her stomping ground.

"Yeah," I scoffed sarcastically. "There would be nothing better than having your pregnant-to-another-man girlfriend there."

"So that's a no?"

"I would love to come but I am almost halfway into the pregnancy and I don't want to deal with the looks 98% of those women give me because I, plain jane Annabelle Winston, managed to snag Sex God, Jackson Teller, and for more than just sex."

"You do think I'm a sex God?" He smirked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I don't think, I know." I leaned over the picnic table and brushed my lips lightly against his.

There was one of many things I love about Jax, when it came to sex, he didn't freak out about hurting the baby and he wasn't scared he would. When I started to show more he asked about it. When I told him I could have sex and it would have no affect on the baby, there were no more questioned asked. When I needed it he gave it to me, which lately had been a lot of times. Having a gorgeous boyfriend with an equally gorgeous body does send those hormones into overdrive.

"You know without you there, those women won't hold back like they do when you're with me."

"I know but I'm tired and I would just end up leaving early to go to bed, most likely after punching some crow eater in the face for looking at me like they all do."

"An early night sounds good. I think I like your idea better than going to the party."

"It's a SAMCRO party, you have to be there."

"We have one every Friday, I'm sure I can miss one."

"I don't want you getting in trouble with Clay."

"I won't."

I sigh. This man unfortunately has his mothers stubbornness.

"Just go for an hour or two and if you still don't wanna be there, come to my place." I said hoping he'd meet me halfway. He bit his bottom lip and looked like he was thinking about it. I already knew what he was about to say.

"I'll make it an hour."

"Okay." I finished my sandwich, happy that I convinced him to go without me, even if it is for a short amount of time. We didn't have to stay joined at the hip every spare moment we have, which seemed to be what we were doing a lot of lately.

* * *

><p><em>He bounced the small rock in his white latex gloved hand, feeling the weight of it as he moved to the back door. He smashed the rock against the window shattering it to pieces.<em>

_He continued to use the rock to break away the jagged pieces that could easily cut him. The last thing he wanted was his DNA left everywhere because he an easily avoidable mistake. He reached through the gap where the window had been. He unlocked the door and twisted the handle, pulling the door open and let himself into the house._

_He'd been doing his surveillance and research on the house. He learned the house is owned by some rich snob who only really cared about getting his rent money once a month. The rich landlord hadn't installed any kind of security program in the house which made it easier for someone to break into, just like what's happening right now._

_Once he was inside, he closed the door and started going through the house. He knew Dallas and Jax would be gone for a few hours, seeing Jax pack an old looking picnic basket into the back of the car._

_He quickly scanned every photo on the wall in the living room as he walked pass them, only stopping a few times to get a closer look at some of them._

_The lines on his forehead creased into a deep frown as he looked at a photo of Dallas and Jackson together. Jackson has his arm around Dallas' shoulders, holding her tightly against his side. Dallas has her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands clasped together at his side. Both of them were grinning from ear to ear._

_There was nothing saying they were a couple. Dallas didn't look as if she were older than 18. He guessed the photo was taken before she left for college. Even if they weren't a couple back then, it still made his skin crawl seeing them hold each other like that._

_He took the photo off the wall and smashed the frame pulling the photo out of it. He placed it in the back pocket of his jeans. He smashed the frame on the floor and stomped on it with his foot making sure to also break the frame._

_He moved on from the living room going to the first bedroom. He noticed it was the guest room and walked back out leaving it untouched._

_He went to the second bedroom. There are few pieces of nursery furniture still in its boxes ready to be put together. He took the boxes as a sign that this room is going to be his baby's nursery. He let a small smile grace his lips as he imagined what this room would look like when it's done and his child being in here._

_A few minutes went by before he walked back out of the room leaving the soon to be nursery also untouched._

_He walked into the third room, the final room and Dallas' bedroom. He quickly learned what side of the bed Dallas sleeps on. On the night stand on her side of the bed there was an alarm clock, a lamp, one of the ultrasound photos with the date and how many weeks she was framed as well as a photo of her and Jackson and a photo of her with her brother and father._

_He laid down on the side Jackson slept on when he stayed over. He could picture himself as Jackson waking up next to Dallas, watching her sleep, studying her beautiful face, locking eyes with her as she opened her sparkling blue ones._

_Glaring when his day dream started to fade away, he was met with the photo of her and Jackson staring right back at him. He jumped off the bed in a rage and stormed over to her side of the bed, snatching it off the night stand, he dropped it on the floor, stomping on it like he'd done to the frame in the living room._

_He picked up the slightly damaged photo once he's finished breaking up the frame. He tore up the photo and threw it over the bed like confetti._

_He stood there staring at the ripped up photo splayed over the bed when he remembered the photo in his back pocket._

_Deciding what to do with the photo, he quickly went over to Dallas' dresser and opened her underwear drawer not wanting to back track after getting rid of the photo. He went through it until he pulled out a pair of black lacy panties that reminded him of the night they shared. He held them up to his nose taking a long deep sniff, a smile crossing his features being taken back to that night. He remembered how good she felt and how soft her skin was._

_When reality set in again he shoved the panties into his pocket, closed her underwear draw and walked out of the room._

_He went into the kitchen and pulled out the photo and a lighter from the pocket that held his cigarettes. He got the lighter to go after a few attempts and held the flame to the photo, watching it start to burn._

_Looking at the time, knowing he has to leave, he dropped the photo in the sink not realising the tiny amount of water left in the sink extinguishes the flame and stops the photo from fully burning, as he leaves the house_

* * *

><p>When Jax pulled into the driveway, I was ready to crawl into bed and have a long nap.<p>

After spending an hour or two, I had lost track of time, of talking about nothing in particular, Jax and I went for a walk along one the tracks next to the river before going back to the car to head home.

Jax helped me out of the car and slipped his hand into mine leading me up to the front door. I unlocked it and stepped inside with Jax behind me. He closed the door and walked past me as I dropped my belongings onto the floor and the keys onto the hook thing I'd placed there when I moved in.

I moved to step forward but ended stepping back as I bumped into Jax who seemed to have stopped dead in his tracks by something. He had a hand on his gun that is hidden in the waistband of his jeans behind his hoodie and cut.

"What's th-?" He cut me off making a shushing noise and pulled his gun from behind him.

"It might be nothing but I want you to stay here and call Opie, tell him I need to him here."

I nodded and pulled my cell phone from my pocket, quickly finding Opie's number and pressed call. I watched Jax move slowly through the house as I waited for Opie to answer. I looked around the room trying to see what could have Jax acting the way he is.

When I spotted the broken frame on the floor a cold shiver went through my spine, remembering what had happened when I was staying at Opie and Donna's house.

Opie's gruff voice finally answering the phone pulled me away from my memory.

"Hey it's me," I said feeling a little shaken. "Jax needs your help with something at my place."

"Is everything okay." He asked concerned.

"I don't know, just get here." I said and hung up, leaving no room for him to ask more questions.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a while since I thanked anyone for adding this to their follows and favorites lists, so thank you. Thank you to Iris RainbowWolf, kristeejo, HGRHfan35, Maria. , toridw317, NL92, Guest, jade1996 and Legolas' Girl 31 for reviewing the last chapter. I haven't had the best month or so all the reviews, follows, and favorites have made me feel a little better knowing something is going right.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

It took my brother less than five minutes to get to my house. I nervously stood in the living room, listening to Opie's motorcycle pulling into the driveway. I didn't move to answer the door, slightly frozen on the spot, when I heard the engine cut out. I jumped when Opie loudly knocked on the door. It took a few seconds for my legs to start moving towards the door. I opened the door coming face to face with a frantic Opie.

"What's going on?" he asks me walking past me into the house. I closed the door behind him.

"Jax stopped walking when we got inside, I walked into him, he pulled out his gun telling me to stay here and started walking through the house. I was confused and then I saw that," I pointed to the photo frame smashed on the floor like the photo frame had been at Opie's house. I notice him tense up a little. "Which means someone broke into my house."

Opie frowned at the frame, he to noticing the photo missing. He looked back at me. "Stay here."

"I've already been told once, don't need to be told twice." I mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen just as Jax walked back into the living room.

"You're not staying here tonight."

I nodded, there was no point to arguing with him. "Okay."

"One of the windows in the back door has been smashed in and this was in the sink." He held up a slightly burned photo.

It was the photo from the frame that lay smashed on the living room floor. It was of Jax and I before I left for college. Opie took it along with all the other photos I got with the club that day.

"Is she staying with you at the clubhouse tonight?" He asked Jax. Jax nodded.

"It's the same as when I was staying with you." I was scared, not shaking freaking out scared, but scared enough to not argue with them about staying at clubhouse. "Shouldn't we call Unser or something, there could be fingerprints, DNA and all that shit."

"Do you want us to call Unser?" Jax asked. I knew they had Wayne Unser on their payroll and being chief of police he could get things done without the other law enforcers knowing about it.

I nodded as I started biting my fingernails, a nervous habit. "If he can get fingerprints or DNA and get a match, you guys might find the guy."

"I'll call him." Opie moved pass us and walked outside the front.

"Go get a bag together and when Unser's and gone we'll head to the clubhouse."

I nodded again and went to my room. I noticed the photo of Jax and I was missing and something was ripped up on my bed. I could only guess it was the photo of me and Jax. Nothing else looked like it had been touched.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clean clothes and underwear for tomorrow and something to sleep in. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my and packed my toothbrush and a few other toiletries that I'll need, putting them into my toiletry bag.

I put the toiletry bag into the backpack along with my small make up kit that held the essentials - eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow and lip-gloss.  
>I walked over to my bedside table and picked up the sonogram photo I have framed, afraid I might find it missing or destroyed. I put it in the backpack and zipped it up.<p>

I walked back into the living room to see Jax talking to Unser and Opie standing with them. Jax stopped talking when he noticed me. "You okay, babe?"

I nodded trying to give him a small smile in reassurance but failed miserably. I looked at Unser and stepped towards him giving him a hug. "Hey Uncle Wayne."

The old cop who in a couple years would be old enough to retire was like family to me. He wasn't close to either of my parents but he helped me out and was there for me on a few occasions where I needed help of someone, especially when dad was off on a run or had something important to do with the club and when Opie was off doing whatever shit him and Jax would be getting themselves into. He'd been there for me a lot like he'd been there for Gemma. I was also went to school with his younger daughter. We weren't friends but she wasn't mean or used me like the other girls had done. When we were paired up for projects I spent most of my time at the Unser residence because Della, Wayne's wife, didn't want her daughter around 'low-life bikers'. It was bad enough her daughter got paired with a Winston for a school project.

"Hi Sweetheart, how're you doing?"

"I've had better evenings."

He cracked a small smile. "I'll have someone go through the house and let you know if anything comes up."

"Okay," I said stepping back towards Jax. "The sonogram photo that was on my bedside table isn't there because I've got it in my bag," I tell him knowing Jax would've told him all the details of where the destroyed things were.

"Good to know," he said. "I'll let Jax get you to the clubhouse, he's given me the key and Opie's staying so we'll lock up."

"Thank you," I said hugging him. "I know it was your night off."

"It's no problem."

I gave him a small smile and hugged my brother before letting Jax lead me outside to the car.

I stopped Jax as he went to open the passenger side door for me. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to go to the clubhouse right now."

"Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"I do." He said opening the passenger side door. I got in the car placing my backpack down by my feet and put my seat belt on as Jax got in the driver's seat and started the car. He pulled out of the drive way and drove towards town. I noticed he was heading in the direction to the high school. It was confirmed when he pulled into the parking lot by the football field.

I followed him over to the bleachers when we got out of the car, leaving my bag in there. "What are we doing here?" I asked as we took a seat in the middle of the bleachers and looked out towards the football field.

"You remember that time Opie and I caught you with that guy under these bleachers?"

"I'd had a little too much to drink and I was making out with that kid that was wanting to prospect for the club." I let out a small laugh. "As soon as he saw you guys he made the mistake of saying he was only using me to get closer to the club and prospecting. You and Opie heard and gave him a good beating. Saw him around town but never saw him around the clubhouse again."

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "We always looked out for you even if it didn't seem like it."

I smile and lean into him while we reminisce about our shared history. His goal to distract me from the break in working like a charm.

* * *

><p>I frown as I listen to Unser talk to me on the phone, a few days later. He was telling me they couldn't find anything. He told me that if something happened again or I needed anything to call him right away. I thanked him and hung up.<p>

"That was Wayne," I turned around to face Jax, seeing a small frown on his face and curiosity in his eyes. I sighed. "They didn't find anything, there was no DNA or fingerprints that shouldn't have been there. He said the person must've been wearing gloves. He wants me be safe."

"We all want you to be safe," he said moving closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist the best he could with my ever growing belly in the way. In only two days I'll be finding out whether Bug is a girl or boy. I reached the 20 week mark yesterday.

Jax has been staying with me since I had the window fixed and he'd gotten a security alarm put in. Having the alarm didn't stop his paranoia. He knew he couldn't stay with me all the time. I overheard him talking to Chibs, Tig, and Happy about keeping watch if him and/or Opie had to go out of town. Of course those three agreed to do it.

"I really do have a feeling this person is trying to scare me. At first I thought they were trying to get Opie but..." I trailed off not really knowing where I was going with this. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest.

"We'll figure it out." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I don't want to go shopping with Donna anymore." I pouted slightly.

"Call her and cancel then. You two can always go shopping after you find out what the bun is." He said. He'd given my bump a nickname too. He called it 'the bun' a few days ago and had stuck to calling him or her that.

"What time do you have to go see Clay?"

"Not until he gets back around three." Clay had gone on a run with Bobby, Tig, Opie and the newly patched in member, Juice.

"And who's going to be babysitting me?"

"Gemma," he said plainly. He knew Gemma and I weren't getting along so well lately. "She wanted to come see you. There will also be a couple prospects keeping an eye out."

"I'd feel safer if it was you here."

"I know."

I leaned on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss before pulling out of his arms. "I'm gonna have a quick shower and text Donna."

"Okay," I heard him say as I walked down the hallway. Still being paranoid I made sure everything is the way it's been and nothing had moved before walking into the bedroom.

I started grabbing clothes for the day and stopped when I couldn't find the panties to its matching black lace bra. I walked back into the kitchen where Jax was now cleaning up the breakfast dishes. "Have you seen the panties to that black lace set I got a couple weeks ago?" He knew what ones I was talking about because they were one of his favorite sets.

He shook his head. "I haven't seen them since you last wore them."

"That's weird. They're not in my dresser drawers."

"Want me to look for them?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll try find them later." I said walking back to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Call me if anything happens," Jax told me as we stood at the front door.<p>

"We'll be fine. Gemma can scare anyone away with one if her glares." I said making him laugh. "Or she could shoot them with the gun I know she has in her handbag."

He rolled his eyes, "just call me, alright."

"Alright," I said giving him a quick kiss and closed the door when he walked away.

I nervously turned around and faced Gemma. It was no secret Gemma had been slightly cold with me causing me to act the same towards her. She didn't approve of me and Jax being together. No one was good enough for her only living son. It surprised me when Jax told me this morning that the matriarch wanted to see me.

The frown on her face softened. "Why don't you sit down and I'll grab you a cup of that herbal tea crap you drink."

Well, she's definitely full of surprises today. I thought as I nodded and took a seat on the couch. She turned on her heels and stalked off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter - Dallas and Gemma talk, Dallas finds out the sex of the baby and we may have more from the creep.<strong>

**Also if you are a fan of The Walking Dead I have a Daryl/OC story I've just posted. Go check it out. And if you already haven't seen it I have a collab story with toridw317 on my other account. You can find it at addicted2reedus.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The tension between Gemma and I is so thick you could slice through it, like a hot knife through butter. She sat in the sofa chair next to the couch which I was sitting on, the hot cup of herbal tea cradled in my hands. I looked at anything and everything as I avoided her heated stares.

"When do you find out what you're having?" She asked, breaking the awful silence between us.

"Thursday." I told her keeping my answer short and sweet.

"You looking forward to finding out?"

I nodded. "I am."

"Piney is too." Gemma said raising her cup of coffee to her lips, taking a sip. "Won't stop talking about his baby becoming a mommy, hoping she'll give him a grandson to carry on the Winston name. That is if you use Winston as his last name."

"He'll be a Winston no matter what. There is no way he's having his father's last name, even if I knew it." I frowned at her.

"What about Jax's last name? You thought about that?"

"No," I shook my head. I know what she's trying to get at. We've talked about it a lot. He's reassured me countless times that I haven't made him feel like he has to be my kid's dad."I have never made him feel like he has to be my baby's daddy."

"That kid is gonna need a dad."

"And he or she will have a dad one day but I am not going to make Jax feel like he has to be because he's with me."

"Do you love him?"

I looked down at my mug in my hands blushing slightly. I didn't really need to think about the answer. I knew I love him. He makes me laugh and smile, even when I don't want to. He'll do anything to take my mind of off something or cheer me up. I'd do anything for him. My heart would shatter into pieces if we broke up. I don't know what I'd do without him.

I looked at Gemma straight in her eyes and nodded. "I love him."

"After almost two months?"

I nodded again. "He's been there for me more than any guy I've been with had been."

"Any other guy you've been with has used you to get closer to the club."

"With Jax I don't have to worry about that."

"Are you using him to get protection from whatever is happening with you?"

I looked at her shocked. I've never used anyone in my life and she knew that. I wasn't going to start using someone now. I stood up taking my mug back to the kitchen not wanting to answer her. But when I walked back into living room and saw the smug look on her face I couldn't give her the satisfaction of getting under my skin.

"You wanna know if I'm using him?" I asked her but didn't give her time to answer. My voice rose as I continued. "I'm not using him, not to get protection from the club, not because I need a dad for my baby, not for anything. It scares me how quickly I'm able to admit I'm in love with him but I am..." I paused for a moment trying to calm myself down, stress not being good for the baby. I notice the stunned look on her face but ignore it as I calmly continue what I want to say. "I love Jackson and if you don't like it, that's your problem. Not mine. Not his. Yours."

I turned on my heel walking down the hallway towards my bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me not wanting to deal with Gemma anymore. I laid down on my bed. Closing my eyes I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open and I jumped when I felt someone touch my arm and shake me gently. I was still a little jumpy from my house being broken into. I relaxed seeing Jax standing there. He apologized for scaring me as he sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily as sat up. After sleeping for what felt like hours I felt more tired than when I did when I fell asleep.

"Just after 5PM," he said looking at the clock then back at me. I'd only slept for four hours. "Did mom tell you she was leaving?"

"She left?" I asked, frowning slightly mainly from confusion. A part of me wasn't surprised she'd left And without telling me.

"I'm taking that as a no." He frowned also.

"I think it was my fault." I sighed.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"She kept questioning me and I snapped." I told him not wanting to go into detail. But I knew he'd want the full story.

"Kept questioning you about what?"

"If I was with you because I need a daddy for my baby, if I love you, and if I'm using you."

"What did you tell her?" He asked. If he had a reaction to his mom asking if I love him, he never showed it.

"I told her I'm not with you because my baby needs a dad and I need protection." I didn't know if it was too soon to let him know that I do love him.

"And do you love me?" He asked. I looked at my hands that were now on my lap and nodded my head yes. "I know it's too soon, we haven't even been together two months but..." I paused not knowing what to say or to explain how I felt. Baby brain was turning everything to mush. Instead I just settled on three little words that simply said it all. "I love you."

I felt a hand grasp my chin and tilt my head up so I could look at him. He didn't say anything as he looked at me searching for something to tell him I was telling him the truth. I knew that look because I did it most of the time with him, my brother and my dad.

"You don't have to say it back, I'm not going to make you if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I do." I said after a few minutes of silence. He was still holding my head up so I couldn't avoid looking at him.

"I love you too." He said, surprising me.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I admit it's soon but you... I feel..." I smiled and leaned forward pressing my lips to his, stopping him from fumbling over his words. It was cute but it wasn't him. He wasn't a man of many words when it came to showing his feelings. He was purely physical which was no problem to me with my raging pregnancy hormones.

He broke away from the kiss before one of us, no doubt me, could deepen it. "Is there anything else you told my mom?"

"I may have told her if she didn't like me and you together than it was her problem, not ours."

To my surprise, he laughed. The mother and son had a close bond. I was expecting a frown. "I bet that didn't go down well."

"I wouldn't know. As soon as I told her that, I left for the bedroom before she could say anything."

"That's probably why she left without telling you."

"Most likely." I shrugged my shoulders. I decide to change the subject. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I've brought a couple pizzas home."

"You're amazing," I smile. I didn't feel like cooking tonight.

"I'm glad someone finds me amazing." He joked.

I lean forward, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "You are."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want my support?" Donna asked me through the phone. Since I told her the date of the appointment where I find out what sex bug is, she hasn't stopped asking if I wanted her to come with me.<p>

"I don't need support, I'm finding out if my little bug is a he or a she and that he or she is doing as great or even better than the last scan." I sighed. I love my sister-in-law but her persistence was starting to wear me thin. "I've gone alone to my other appointments and I can go alone to this one too."

"Jax isn't going with you?" She asked.

"No. He doesn't have to or need to. Even if he wanted to he couldn't because Clay, as always, has him doing something."

"Don't you get sick of it?"

"Don't you?"

"Sometimes." She admitted.

"Try having Clay glare daggers at you like your a horrible distraction and how little it makes you feel."

"He's never liked you, even before you and golden boy got together."

"He knows I can see through his bullshit like dad does." I look at my watch seeing what time it is. "Hey Donny, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

I heard her sigh and could imagine the frown on her face from hearing her nickname I used in high school. "Don't start that shit again."

"Alright, love you babe."

"Love you too you screwball, good luck at your appointment."

"Thanks, bye," I hung up after she replied with her own goodbye.

I picked up my wallet and house keys, placing them into my handbag before draping it over my shoulder. I grabbed the car keys and headed out the door after setting the alarm. I put my handbag on the front passenger seat once I got in my car. Pulling out of the drive way, I drove towards the hospital, looking through the rear view mirror I could see one of the two prospects that was watching over me, following me while the other stayed behind to keep an eye on the house.

* * *

><p>"How has your month been?" Gloria asks me as she guides the ultrasound wand across my slightly enlarged gel covered belly, getting different angles of Bug. His or hers heartbeat could be softly heard.<p>

"It was good until this week."

"What happened?"

"My house got broken into, a couple things got trashed."

"Oh god, where you home? Do you know who did it? You should have called me." She started going on.

"I wasn't home, Jax took me out for the afternoon. We don't know who did it and I didn't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother, you should know that." She said looking sternly at me before going back to the screen. She moved the wand across my stomach again. "Are you ready to find out the sex?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head, nervous.

She moved the wand once again and didn't say anything until she stopped moving the wand, keeping it in one place. "Well momma, I hope you're gonna start getting everything ready for when you're little man arrives."

I looked at her, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I wanted to make sure I heard right. "A boy?"

She nodded. "A very healthy little boy."

She started showing me how I could tell he's a boy. I smiled happily. I wouldn't have minded if Bug ended up being a girl. If he had I would have been just as happy as I am now.

"Who are you going to tell first?"

"My dad. He's always telling me that Bug is gonna be a boy."

She laughed. "Good old Piney."

"He's going to be ecstatic when I tell him he's gonna have a grandson."

"To carry on the Winston name?" She asked. I nodded. "My father-in-law said the same thing when he found out he was getting his first grandson."

I smile and watch the screen where I can see my little boy moving his tiny hand like he's waving at me and I think that life is just perfect in that moment and all will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: a BIG thanks to my beta who helped me with the ended and added the last line to make the chapter sound complete. Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope ya'll aren't getting to bored with it. Next chapter I will be skipping three months. I have nothing planned for those months. The psycho is keeping his distance because he has big plans closer to the baby's due date. I still haven't come up with a name for the psycho so I'm taking suggestions. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: _Three Months Later - 8 months pregnant._**

Going through the box of baby stuff Opie brought over from the storage units, I felt like something was missing. I picked up my phone and dialed Opie's number. When he didn't answer, I put the phone back down. I made myself some lunch, deciding to call or go see him later. After three attempts of trying to stand up, I rubbed a hand over my large belly. Simple things seem harder to do now that I'm heavily pregnant. I couldn't even tie my own damn shoe laces. I opted for shoes I didn't have to lace up.

I walked into the kitchen catching a glimpse of the prospect out the front of my house and rolled my eyes. Nothing had happened since the break in. I tried to tell Jax it was probably someone trying to scare me and the 24 hour surveillance had to stop. After three months of nothing happening it seemed a little extreme to have them still sitting there watching my house and me. I thought it was a little extreme back then but there was no telling Jax, Opie and Dad that.

After making myself some lunch, I ate it while flipping through some trashy magazine Donna had dropped off thinking it will keep me entertained since I spent less time on my feet now. When I finished eating I put my plate and glass in the sink, I grabbed my keys and left the house hoping Opie or Dad was at the clubhouse or garage.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the clubhouse and Teller-Morrow Automotive, I pulled into one if the empty spaces in the lot. I turned off the engine and stepped out, locking the doors. I waddled into the office, flipping Tig off as his perverted mouth shouted something at me. I was met by Gemma's glare.<p>

Nothing seemed to get better between us two since I stood my ground with her. If anything it seemed worse. We couldn't be in the same room together without the air around us becoming thick with an uncomfortable and angry tension

"Is Opie free?" I asked her, not wanting to spend a minute longer in the office I use to work in. The Queen Bitch made it clear I didn't have a job to return to after my son is born.

"He left for his lunch break with Donna a few minutes ago."

I went to turn around and leave the office to see if dad was in the clubhouse when I heard Gemma mumble something. I didn't quite get all of what she mumbled but it was enough to make my blood run hot.

"What was that?" I asked facing her.

"I said - I'll never know what my son sees in you... Annabelle." she taunted using the name I hated. She stepped closer to me, arms folded across her chest trying to look intimidating, her lips curling up into a smirk.

"You're being pathetic, Gemma. You're supposed to be my god-mother, I've called you my Aunt my whole life, you treated me like the daughter you never had and it all changes because of what? Because your precious son and I started a relationship?"

"One day Jax will see what I see."

"And what's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're nothing but a whore who doesn't know who her baby's father is." She smirked, her voice only loud enough for me to hear.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I pulled my hand back and slapped her hard across her face. My hand stung from the force of my hand meeting her cheek. Tears started to well up in my eyes, partly from my hand stinging but mostly because the woman I once loved like a mother and admired saw me as nothing but a common whore and unworthy of her pride and joy.

"Hey!" Jax's booming voice came as he stood between Gemma and I stopping her from lashing back out at me. "What the hell is going on?"

"You don't know anything about how I got pregnant!" I hissed glaring at Gemma, ignoring Jax's question. "You have no right to call me a whore. You jumped right into bed with another man as soon as your husband died, probably even before his death."

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd beat your ass black and blue for saying that." She was livid. A red mark in the shape of my hand already starting to form on her cheek. If looks could kill, I would have died a thousand deaths. "You know you're just going to end up like your mother. They all leave as soon as shit gets tough. I'm the only old lady who's stuck around."

Instead of throwing back a retort I turned around, leaving the office to go back to my car. I didn't turn around once to look back at her or Jax. I didn't even look at them as I pulled out of the lot and started the drive back home, completely forgetting that I was there to ask Opie and Dad something.

* * *

><p>I'd just closed the front door when I heard the familiar sound of Jax's motorcycle pull into the driveway. I walked into the kitchen knowing he'd let himself in. When I left the garage I didn't come straight home. I drove out of town for a little while, letting the drive calm me down somewhat. It worked a little but seeing Jax's quick strides to the front door through the window, told me it wouldn't last long.<p>

"Would you like to tell me what it was I walked in on at the garage?" He frowned, standing a few feet away from me keeping his distance.

"I am pretty sure you know what the argument was about." I frowned back at him. I knew Gemma would tell her side of the story, making me out to be the bad person.

"So that resulted in you slapping my mom in the face."

"She was insulting me!" I growled. "I am sorry I don't bow down to Queen Gemma and put up with all the shit she dishes out."

"Why couldn't you just ignore it? You know how my mom is."

"Honestly I don't. She's not the woman who helped raise me when I came to live with dad. "

"Then who is she?" He asked raising an eyebrow, urging me to continue. Both of our fuses growing shorter as each minute passed.

"She's someone who's too obsessed with her son's life. She hates the fact there is another woman in your life that will take care of you. She has some weird creepy thing where she thinks she's the only woman that is good enough to be in her baby boy's life."

"Don't all mothers think that?" His voice rose. "Don't they all think no one will be good enough to for their sons?"

"Yeah sure but they don't take it as far as she does. They learn to deal with it. If he's happy then they should be happy for him. They don't try to ruin every single relationship he's been in!"

"I've only been steady with two people, Tara and you." he glared at me. "Tara left because she couldn't handle this lifestyle. She wanted me to leave this all behind and go to Chicago with her but I couldn't leave the club, I couldn't leave my legacy behind. Tara was the one that ended that relationship, not my mom."

"I know Gemma would have played her part in it. Just like she's doing now."

"My mom hasn't done shit. You're being paranoid."

"So what are you defending her? You are a grown man Jax, stop being such a mama's boy and open your goddamn eyes and see how your mother is! She doesn't want us together. She doesn't want you with anyone."

"What is that suppose to mean? Nobody is perfect, I mean look at your current situation."

My eyes went wide with shock. "You son of a bitch. I told you what happened!"

"Yeah you did but you act like it never happened. How do you know you didn't want it?"

"I act like it never happened because I can't think of only myself anymore!" My voice rising in volume with every word. "I wasn't going to play the victim! I was raised around strong, independent people who said fuck you to being weak. I wasn't going to be weak. I may not remember exactly what happened, but my injuries said it was anything but consensual!" I paused trying to hold back the tears. I wasn't going to be vulnerable in front of him. "Now I suggest you get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. Go run back to your mommy, we're over."

"I'll have someone come pick my shit up." He stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind him so hard I thought it would come off its hinges. I braced my hands on the kitchen counter as the tears started to fall, my heart shattering to pieces.

* * *

><p><em>He grinned seeing Jackson storm out of the house, getting on his motorcycle and drive away. He could only guess whatever they were yelling about didn't end well. This wasn't part of his plan but it worked out better for him. He saw the prospects leave after Jax ordered them away. When he stormed out of the house he left her alone, heavily pregnant, no doubt upset and vulnerable. The perfect advantage. But he knew he couldn't take her from her house during the day. Her neighbors were nosy, always peering out their windows when she left or arrived home or when one of the guys were there. One of them would see her leaving with a man no one knew and let her brother, her dad or Jackson know. He'd have to wait, at least until tonight.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I had some major help writing this. Thank you Tori! And thank you to my Beta for always being so great. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate them very much, even the not so good but not bad ones.<strong> **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and just wanting to let you know the next chapter is gonna be a bit choppy, it's gonna be in Dallas' and Jax's POV. I am not good at doing Jax's POV so I am going to try my hardest. Thanks again and don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I didn't expect to get as many reviews as I did for the last chapter. You guys are amazing and I'm glad I did something right. This story is sadly coming to a close in a few chapters and an epilogue. I tried to put Jax's POV in but it didn't work out. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing.**

_**Important so it's not confusing - Italics are going to be flashbacks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16:<strong>

My head was spinning, my vision blurry as my eyes fluttered open. The annoying beeping sounds ringing in my ears didn't help my current state. As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings I was surrounded by white walls, the beeping coming from the heart monitor next to me. My eyes started closing as I fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>I managed to haul what belongs to Jax into the living room, ready for whoever he sends to pick it up. Hearing a knock on the door I'm surprised to see Opie standing there.<em>

_"Are you here to pick his stuff up?" I ask, letting him in._

_"Who's stuff?" He asked looking at me confusedly._

_"Jax's. He said he was going to ask someone to come and get it?"_

_"Why?" His looked even more confused._

_"He didn't tell you?" He shook his head no. I sighed lowering my gaze to the ground. Heartbroken, hurt and stupid is what I'm feeling. "I broke up with him."_

_"What? Why?" He asked, his confusion turning into shock. "You two were doing great together."_

_"I thought we were doing great together, too! Obviously not." I bit my bottom lip willing the tears to stop forming. I didn't want to cry anymore._

_"What happened?"_

_"We got in a fight because of Gemma."_

_"That's nothing new. You two always make up afterwards."_

_For the last few weeks Jax and I had little petty arguments about Gemma's behavior towards me. Those arguments always came to nothing, we'd make up and move on but this time wasn't the same as all those other times._

_"It's different this time." I tell him._

_"Okay, tell me and start from the beginning."_

_"That box of your baby stuff you dropped off was missing that blue teddy bear so I tried calling you to ask where it was. You didn't answer so I went to the garage to see if you were there or if dad knew where it was." I paused to take a deep breath in and out. The tears were still trying to fall. "I asked Gemma if you were around, she told me you'd just left with Donna to get some lunch. I turned to walk away when she mumbled something under her breath. I turned around, confronted her and before I knew it I slapped her because she called me a whore who doesn't know who the father of her baby is and that one day Jax will see that..."_

_"You slapped Gemma?" He used my pause to ask me. His eyebrows raised in surprise._

_I nodded. "It hurt knowing she saw me as nothing more than that."_

_"I'm guessing that's all Jax saw?"_

_I nodded again. "Him walking in at that moment played to Gemma's advantage, I knew it as soon as he stepped between us. That's why I said she was no better because she jumped into bed with Clay as soon as John died. Maybe even before his death."_

_"Everyone's not blind to it. They just won't say it or admit it." He said. "What happened after that?"_

_"I got in my car and drove away. I needed to calm down so I drove for awhile, I'd just got home and inside when Jax pulled up. He stormed in here fuming asking what the hell happened. We got into an argument, I said some things about him being a momma's boy and not seeing what she was doing, he said some hurtful things about me being pregnant. I ended things and told him to get his shit and get out."_

_I looked at my brother to see his eyes narrowed slightly. He pointed to the pile of Jax's stuff. "This his shit?"_

_I nodded. He picked up the stuff and walked outside. I noticed he had the pickup truck. He put Jax's stuff in the back. "Please don't do anything stupid, he's your best friend."_

_"And you're my sister which makes you more important than him."_

_"Just don't do anything stupid," I repeated. "I broke up with him."_

_"He still hurt you." Before I could say anything, he got in the pickup and drove away. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and called Chibs knowing he'd look out for both Opie and Jax._

_"Yeah?" His gruff Scottish accent finally answered._

_"Opie's on his way to the clubhouse and he's angry, can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and hurt Jax too badly?" I asked. I knew I couldn't ask him to protect Jax from getting hurt. Opie was a giant and it didn't matter how many people tried to hold him back, if he wanted to hurt someone he'd always land a punch or two before being hauled away._

_"Aye, I can do that." Another thing I loved about Chibs, he didn't ask questions unless he really had too._

_"Thanks Uncle Chibs." I said and hung up. I made my way back inside, closing the door behind me._

* * *

><p>I could hear quiet talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying or who it was but it was enough to annoy me. I groaned and tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt too heavy. I tried to move my arms but they felt like a tonne of bricks. I moved my fingers, well at least I thought I was.<p>

"Dallas." I heard my name called, it sounded like my mom's voice. I wanted to scoff, I had to be imagining things. My mom never called me Dallas.

"Dallas, honey, please wake up." The voice spoke again.

My eyes finally fluttered open. I turned my head as far as I could before a blinding pain shot through my head. My vision adjusted to my surroundings again. Seeing the person sitting in the chair next to my bed had me now seeing things. My mom couldn't be here calling me Dallas.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed jumping out of the chair seeing me look at her. My eyelids started to droop again.

I swallowed what little saliva I had before trying to talk. My throat felt raw and dry. "My baby." I managed to get out. My voice raspy and unknown to myself. I drifted back into unconsciousness hearing mom calling out to someone.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright I'm coming," I yelled as I walked through the living room to get to the front door where the incessant knocking was coming from. It was just after one in the morning. Knowing it was most likely Opie again, I swung the door open ready to yell at him. I was surprised when I saw it wasn't my giant of a brother but an old classmate from one of my classes in college.<em>

_"Kyle, what are you doing here?" I asked still surprised. He's the last person I thought would come to Charming and find me if anyone was to._

_"I'm in town for a couple days and I remember you saying you were from here so I looked you up." He smiled._

_This made me confused. The only time Kyle and I talked was in class. My old friends use to tell me he had a crush on me but I never believed them. He always seemed shy and quiet but really smart and nice. I'd heard people call him a freak because he came off as a loner. We'd been partnered up a few times to work on in-class projects and once for a homework project. I didn't think anything was wrong with the guy and I had no problems with him but we weren't friends._

_"You look great," he smiled again giving me an awkward hug. _

_I felt a sharp prick in my neck and pulled away seeing him holding a syringe. _Where the hell did that come from?_ I held my neck where I felt the prick and went to step back. My head started spinning and my limbs felt week. I could feel myself falling until I felt someone grab hold of me. Their arm around my waist. Total darkness over took me as I was being led somewhere._

* * *

><p>Waking up I hear more than just my mom's voice. I looked over to the two people arguing and see it's dad with her. I saw Opie sitting in the chair next to my bed and Donna sitting on the arm rest. "Can you get them to shut up?" I manage to croak out to Opie and Donna with a grumble. "My head is pounding."<p>

This got the attention of all four members of my family. "Annabelle, you had me scared there for a minute."

I frowned the best I could at the use of my full name. "Don't call me that." My voice was still husky and hoarse from it feeling dry and raw. "Can I… please…water?"

"I will," Mom said getting right too it and left the room.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Dad asked stepping closer to the bed.

I lean my head back against the cool pillow. "Sore, achy and tired." Pulling my hands up to feel my belly I realize it is flat and not round. Clutching my belly my eyes went wide. "Noah." I say aloud making my father and brother look at me concerned. "Where is Noah. My son where is he?" I say to which I get no response. I knew from their silence they are hiding something from me. I feel my blood rising and I faintly hear my monitors starting a frenzy of activity.

"Dallas please just calm down," Opie comes forward trying to touch me.

"Don't touch me. Just tell me where he is," I cry out to both of them.

"Just tell her son," My dad says with his eyes glossy from unshed tears. "You were there."

Opie taking a deep breath, nodded at dad and looked back at me. "We don't know where he is. When we got there the baby was gone."

All I remember is the pain, the baby coming and all the blood. Lying back down on the bed I feel the tears soaking my pillow, "Please say something Dallas." Opie pleads from my bedside.

Turning away from him, I look at all the monitors I follow the path from where it starts to where it reaches into my arms. Enclosing the endpoint of the IV in my hand I rip it out and start to rip out the oxygen hooked up to my nose.

"Dallas what are you doing?" Opie yelled at me. I try to get up from the bed but Opie manages to bring me down and all my emotions are let loose.

"Let go of me. Let go of me." I yell at Opie who has me in a bear hug, my back to his chest.

By now my mom has returned and steps in front of me to try and calm me down but all I can say and think is he has my son. The next thing I know there is a flurry of activity and I feel myself falling into a dark pit not knowing where my new born son is.


	17. Chapter 17

_Italics – Kyle's POV._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

"Any news?" Jax asked answering his phone. It wasn't long ago Opie had called him telling him Dallas' front door was wide open and Dallas was nowhere to be seen. Her house wasn't a mess and nothing was missing.

"I talked to a couple neighbours," he said his tone gruff. Jax could tell he was still angry with him and he had every right to be. "Only one person saw a car pull into her driveway around midnight. He didn't recognise the man but he said she looked like she was surprised to see him."

"Did he give you a description of the guy?"

"He said he could only tell he was white, with black hair and wearing blue jeans and a red shirt." Opie told him.

"At least we know that much. Unfortunately it doesn't really help."

"I'm gonna see mom, see if she's heard anything since I talked to her last."

"Okay, I'm about head to the docks, I'll meet you there." He said before hanging up.

"Why are you looking at the docks?" He turned around to face Gemma. She looked slightly worried about Dallas but wouldn't admit it with what happened before Dallas went missing.

"We're checking everywhere." He sighed.

"What if she left? What if she just needed to get away for a little while?" She questioned. "Maybe she needed to clear her head, you two did only just break up."

"And we wouldn't have if you just kept your mouth shut." He frowned, now taking his anger out on her. "We broke up because of you! I should've been with her. None of this would have happened. She wouldn't be missing."

"She might-"

"She is!" His frown turned into a glare as his voice rose. "If she wasn't then she would have at least told Opie and Piney that she was leaving, she wouldn't leave just because we broke up, she wouldn't have left her front door wide open, she would have packed some stuff but nothing's been touched, Opie and Piney haven't heard anything from her and her front door _was _wide open."

"You should get to the docks if you're going to meet Opie there." Gemma said quietly before turning around and walked back into the office. Jax walked to his motorcycle and got on, starting the fifteen minute drive to the docks.

* * *

><p><em>All Kyle could see was blood. He delivered the baby a few minutes ago and something had gone wrong. He had a gut instinct that Dallas shouldn't be losing this much blood. He watched the woman he became infatuated with slowly pass out from pain and blood loss. There was no way she'd survive unless he called an ambulance but he couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk going to prison for however long he'd get if he was caught.<em>

_He wrapped his crying infant son in a blanket and checked outside to make sure the coast was clear. Once he couldn't see anyone around he walked out of the unit, holding his son close to his chest to muffle his cries. _

_He got back to his car and placed the baby in the carrier car seat he'd bought deciding that him, Dallas and their child would be a family. Now things were different. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he tried to act as normal until he was far enough from the docks. What he didn't know was someone had seen him and he hadn't acted as normal as he thought he had._

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, how can I help?" Leon, one of the clubs connections that worked at the docks asked seeing Opie and Jax walk up to him. The looks on the young men's faces told him something was very wrong.<p>

"Dallas is missing," Opie told the middle aged man. Leon knew who Dallas is but didn't know her as well as the men standing in front of him. He knew her and Jax were together but didn't know they'd broken up. He didn't know Dallas had been harassed or that she was only meters away.

"We want to know if you've seen or heard anything strange around here." Jax spoke up. Both he and Opie were tense. They wanted to find Dallas as soon as they could so they knew she was okay and Jax could hopefully patch things up with her. He would understand if she didn't want to but he needed to know if she was alright.

"Sorry guys, I only got here 20 minutes ago." Leon told them making Opie cuss profanities out loud and Jax sigh frustrated.

"I saw something, about 30 to 40 minutes ago." A young kid said stepping up next to Leon. He didn't look older than 20.

"What was it?" Opie asked the kid, desperate for any information he had.

"I was working near the storage units and there was a car parked near the gates but I didn't think much of it until I saw a man poke his head out of one of the units and look around like he was making sure that no one could see him." He started to explain. "He disappeared for a couple seconds then came out of the unit carrying something against his chest. He put it in the seat of his car then got in the front and drove off. He looked like he was trying to act normal but just looked paranoid."

"Show us what unit he was in." Jax ordered the kid as he and Opie started walking towards the storage units. The kid ran to catch up with them and showed him the unit he saw the man poke his head out of.

When the got to the unit they saw the door padlock hanging off the door. The man had left it unlocked in his haste to get away from there. Opie yanked the door up opening the storage unit. What they saw was the last thing Jax and Opie wanted to see. Both men rushed to the pale and bloody woman's side. Crouching down next to her Opie and Jax searched for a pulse. Jax found it, weak and only slowly getting weaker. He knew if they didn't get her help fast, they'd lose her.

Leon walked back out of the unit, quickly dialling 911. Jax could faintly hear him talking to the operator as he tried to do what he could do until the ambulance arrived. He looked at Opie, guilt written all over his face and in his eyes. If he hadn't been blaming himself before, he definitely was now.

Before he could say anything, Opie stopped him. "Let's just get her help and look for the baby."

He nodded agreeing with him knowing it would be pointless to apologize and admit his guilt right now. Dallas and her son came first.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived along with Unser in the police cruiser. "What the hell happened?" the old cop asked the two men after they stepped back to let the paramedic's do their job.

"We don't know, the kid said he'd seen something so we came to check it out and found her here." Opie told him, his attention on his sister and the paramedic's stabilizing her enough so she can be transported to the hospital.

"Where's the baby?" he asked.

"Missing." Another frustrated sigh left Jax's lips as Opie's eyes moved from his sister to his feet. Both their fists clenched at their sides.

In their haste to help Dallas, they never looked for the baby. If the baby was there wouldn't someone have heard him crying? Wouldn't the crying alert someone? The silence told them that the baby wasn't here. Whoever had kidnapped Dallas had also taken the baby. Everything was starting to point to one person and if Jax's suspicions were right, that person would be the child's father, the person who had drugged and raped Dallas. He was the only person Jax could think would do this.

"We're taking Miss Winston to the hospital now. Is anyone going to come with us?" One of the paramedic's asked walking up to them. Jax and Opie looked at each other.

"She's your sister. You go with her." Jax told him.

Opie nodded. "Can you call dad? Tell him what's happening. He can call mom."

Jax nodded this time. "I'll do that now."

"Thanks." Opie said and followed the paramedic to the ambulance. Jax watched him get in the back with one of the paramedics and Dallas. He watched the back doors slam shut and the ambulance drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so so so sorry this took forever. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner but I can't make any promises. Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry if it seems a little dull.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 - Final Chapter.**

"How is she doing?" I heard Jax's voice coming from the doorway of my hospital room. I had my back turned towards the door, wanting to shut everyone out until I knew Noah was safe and back with me.

"They gave her another sedative earlier. She should be coming out of it soon. They don't know how much more they can give her." Opie told him. My dearest older brother was the one to stay with me today.

I've already had four doses of a sedative I couldn't remember the name of. I felt sedated enough to feel calm. The panic of my new born baby being out there with his psychopath of a father slowed down somewhat but didn't disappear. My muscles were limp making my limbs hard to move. Sometimes I would fall asleep. I couldn't remember what day it was or how long it had been since the attack.

The latest sedative had worn off at least half an hour ago and I was slowly getting more cognitive of my surroundings.

"Please tell me you have some good news?" I heard Opie plead with him.

"I do."

I turned over slowly facing them hearing Jax say those two words. Both their attentions turned to me. I burst into tears at what Jax said next.

"We found him. He's here, safe."

I pulled the blanket back wanting to go see Noah, see if he is here at the hospital with my own eyes. "I need to see him."

Opie and Jax both stopped me from getting up. "Gloria is checking him over and giving him everything he needs. She's gonna bring him straight here once that's all done."

I nod, pulling the blanket over me. I was desperate to see my Noah but I was afraid having another sedative would prevent me from seeing him as soon as Gloria brings him to me so I needed to stay calm

"What happened to Kyle?" I found myself asking. I didn't care what happened to him, a part of me just wanted to know.

"He's not going anywhere." Jax said.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

Jax didn't answer the question but that was all the answer I needed. I didn't want to know the details of how he was killed, not right now. I was relieved. I didn't have to deal with him anymore. I didn't have to worry what he'd do next or when he'd strike again. I could move on, having Noah to focus on now.

He turned to Opie. "Can Belle and I have a minute?"

I saw Opie frown but nod. "I was going to see if mom and dad are still here."

I nodded and watched as he turned and went to walk out the door. He threw Jax a threatening look over his shoulder as he left the room, walking away. Jax and I were left in an awkward silence until I broke it.

"Thanks for finding Noah." I would be eternally grateful to him for bringing Noah back to me. The little guy was now my world and even though I haven't held him or seen him, I know I would die without him. I didn't carry him for all those months just to lose him to a deranged man.

"It was a club effort." He gave me a small awkward smile. I could tell he didn't want to take all the credit. I could see the guilt in his eyes. I knew he was thinking he didn't deservethe praise.

"I'll thank the others later but I'm thanking you now." I said. "So thank you."

"It was no problem." He said. I noticed him moving closer to the bed. "I'm really sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it and you were right, I'm a huge momma's boy and I do let her get her way too much." he paused taking a deep shaky breath, in and out. These moments were rare. "I'm in love with you Annabelle Winston. I don't care what anyone, especially my mother, says. This has made me realize I can't live without you."

I was speechless. I opened my mouth to say something but my lips wouldn't move and nothing would come out of my mouth. He stared at me waiting for me to say something.

"You don't have to sa-" he went to say after a long awkward silence but I cut him off.

"We both said some hurtful things so I'm sorry too." I apologized also. "When Kyle took me all I could do was hope nothing would happen to the baby, regret that I broke up with you, and that you would find me in time." I paused feeling the tears start to fall and wiped them away as they fell. "I'm in love with you too, Jax. I should have never broken up with you, we could have worked through it like all the other times. I've missed you since the moment you walked out the front door."

"We can work it out. I won't walk out on you again. Even if you do break it off with me again. I refuse to lose you in any way." He sat on the edge of the hospital bed and took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"You missed." I said as a sob left my lips.

He leaned forward placing a kiss to the center of my forehead. I sigh closing my eyes feeling more relaxed than I did moments ago.

"Missed again." I told him. I open my eyes to see him smiling down at me before kissing my cheek.

"Not quite there yet." a faint smile graced my lips as his met mine in a soft and sweet kiss.

Someone clearing their throat had us separating. I looked toward the door to see Gloria cradling a small bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"I have someone that wants to meet his Mom." She smiled. "Is mom ready to meet her son?"

I nodded and held my arms out, accepting the little bundle into my arms.

"Even though he's a month early and hasn't had a normal start to life, he's seems to be healthy but we'd like to keep him in for a couple days. It's nothing to be worried about, we usually keep first time moms and their baby in for a couple of days in case anything happens with the mom or baby." I heard Gloria explain.

After that I shut everything out, completely mesmerized as I was by the little blue-eyed baby with a mop of golden blonde hair on top of his head laying in my arms

I didn't realize Gloria had left the room until Jax sat beside me. "He's one handsome little guy."

"He sure is." I couldn't tell if he looked like me or Kyle. To me he just looked like a baby, a very handsome, adorable, perfect baby. I looked up at Jax and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back at me and gave me a quick kiss. "You know we could pass him off as my son, he's got the blonde hair and blue eyes."

For the second time within an hour I looked at him speechless.

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind being his dad?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"When we couldn't find him when we found you, I wanted to turn the whole town upside down to find him. I almost did, I couldn't stop looking for him." He smiled. "Besides, you two are a package deal. I love you and I fell in love with this little guy before he was even born."

"You're making me cry again." I bit my lip trying to stop the tears. His soft but slightly calloused thumb moved to wipe away the tears. I look back down at Noah who's looking right back at me with his big blue eyes. "Do you want to meet your daddy?" I cooed and he started to squirm. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Jax stood up from the bed so I could place Noah into his arms. I smiled as he started to coo at the baby boy telling him he's his daddy, how he's gonna teach him all about motorcycles and take him to his sports games if he wants to play sports or ballet class if he wanted to do that instead.

"Has he got a full name or is it just Noah Winston?" Jax asked looking at me.

"His name was going to be Noah Jackson Winston."

"Jackson?" He asked looking at me surprised. "After me."

I nodded, smiling a little. "You've helped me through a lot and Jackson goes with Noah better than Harry or Piney does."

He leaned over kissing me again and then looked back at little Noah Jackson now sleeping in his arms.

"For his last name, you don't have to if you don't want to but maybe you could use Teller."

"Like Noah Jackson Winston-Teller?" I asked him. He nodded.

"What would your mom say?" I was a little unsure. I didn't want to piss off Gemma more than I already had.

"Who gives a shit what my mom would say?" He said. "Noah might not be biologically mine but I'm gonna raise him as mine."

"Noah Jackson Winston-Teller it is then." I said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door frame. I smile seeing my dad standing there awkwardly holding an 'it's a boy' balloon and my mom standing next to him holding a bouquet of different types of flowers. Jax sat down in the chair next to the bed still holding Noah.

"It's good to see you smiling, sweetheart." Dad said making his way into the room. He tied the balloon to the bed rail and hugged me.

"I have my reasons to smile again." I said and look over at Jax who's handing Noah over to mom.

"He's a handsome devil, just like his grandpa." He said making me laugh. "I'm guessing you and Jax have kissed and made up?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we have."

"Good. As much as it pains me to say it because I never thought my little girl would become a Son's old lady," he paused acting like it really did cause him pain. "you and the prince over there belong together."

"Like mother, like daughter, right?" I said "both getting with a son."

"Not exactly. Unlike me and your mom, you and Jax are going to last. It might be a hell of a bumpy road but you two will survive it."

"Thanks daddy," I smile.

"You're welcome," he kissed the top of my head. Out the corner of my eye I could see everyone else start to pile in and Jax harshly shushing them telling them Noah was asleep.

I was all hugged out once I'd received a hug from everyone except Clay and Gemma who weren't here. I wasn't expecting them to be.

The amount of gifts, flowers and balloons were a little overwhelming. I had a feeling Noah was going to be just as spoiled as his cousin Ellie is.

"So what's his name?" I heard Donna ask. I look at her seeing she was now holding Noah.

"Noah Jackson Winston-Teller." I smile replaying the name from my lips. It sounded so right.

"Teller?" Dad said from the chair Jax had been sitting in earlier.

"I'm gonna raise him as my son," Jax answered before I could and looked at me "He's our son."

I smile and then laugh hearing Opie's deep voice.

"Just don't fuck it up."

That earned a slap on the arm from both mom and Donna and growl from Jax.

"Don't swear, there are little ears in the room."

Everyone laughed. Jax was already being a good father. Thinking about how open he was being about becoming Noah's father brought a tear to my eye. Everyone, well almost everyone, accepting that Jax wanted to be Noah's dad did nothing to stem the flow of more tears.

The scene in front of me made what happened seem like a distant memory. Deep down I knew it wouldn't stay like that, it would creep up on me from time to time. But with my family and friends I knew I would come out on top.

* * *

><p><strong>I am terribly sorry if this final chapter was a let down. I'm a little disappointed in it myself. I've been losing interest in it for the last few weeks but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I don't like doing that so instead of giving up and deleting it, I end it here. I may do one shots to this story on things I've missed out sometime but I'll see what happens. Thanks to everyone who has followed, added this to their favorites and has reviewed. I appreciate it very much.<br>**


End file.
